My daughter, her life
by moonbird
Summary: It should have been a fun day of quality time for Drake and his beloved daughter Gosalyn, but faith choose that day to make a very cruel stunt, indeed making it a day Drake Mallard could never ever forget.
1. And abrupt routine change

It was a regular Saturday morning, the sun was shining outside, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the birds was singing peacefully, and over all there was peace and quiet as the ordinary everyday people of saint canard slowly woke up. everything roamed about peace and quiet...

And then there was the Mallard house hold where ordinary was a dirty word and peace and quiet could might as well have been words of a strange and foreign languet.

"You're never going to catch me dad!" Gosalyn cheered gleefully as she ran across the living room wearing nothing by her purple pajamas.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Drake Mallard roared a smile clearly present in his voice. "No one escapes the mighty masked Mallard."

"Face it Dad, your loosing it." Gosalyn laughed as she jumped up and down on the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Drake asked. "Got you!" and he flung himself at where Gosalyn was jumping up and down only to miss by an inch as Gosalyn jumped side ways down from the couch and Drake landed on his stomach with outstretched arms.

"And Gosalyn once again tricked the so called hero of Saint canard, what will he do now?" Gosalyn asked with a grin all over her beak.

"Al right that's it!" Drake grunted. "It's time to get dangerous!" and he charged after the laughing daughter.

Launchpad McQuack didn't even lower his comic book as all of this was going on in front of him, he merely licked his finger and turned another page as the loud noise and several crashes sounded from across the house.

"AHA!" Drake yelled. "I got you!" and true enough he had firmly captured Gosalyn in a tight grip. "Your days of crimes are over QuiverWing Quack"

"Never!" Gosalyn shouted. "There is nothing you can ever do to make me talk!"

"Oh yeah?" Drake asked in a slight grin. "We'll see!" and he mercilesy began tickling Gosalyn making her gulf in laughter. "So spit it out Quiver, or the torture continues!"

"Never!" Gosalyn gaped for air, trying to get over the laughter. "You'll have to do better than that!" she spat out tears coming through her eyes.

"Your words is my law." Drake complied and now simply picked her up to lay her over his shoulder as a sack of potatoes starting to tickle her under the feet's as well.

"All right! All right you win!" Gosalyn hauled.

"Then say it!" Drake insisted continuing mercilessly.

"Gah, no.. All right!" Gosalyn changed her mind as Drake pulled a feather out of his neck threatening to use that to tickle her foot. "You're the greatest hero, greater than Gizmoduck and you out bested me." she at last defeated stated.

"That's right." Drake nodded. "And let that be a lesson to the lady." he laughed whole heartedly as he finally put her down.

"Not!" Gosalyn yelled as soon as she had been sat down and rammed head first into him. "I can take you on any day Darkwing!"

"Oh yeah!" Drake asked from the sitting position he had fallen down to by the surprise attack. "Let's see about that!" And he reached out to grab her, pulling Gosalyn in, only Gosalyn had all ready thought of a counter attack, she was fully intending to capture her father by tricking him to reach out an arm, and then grab it an twist it around in a nelson, what she didn't know was that Drake was planning to go for another tickling assault going for her stomach, and thus disaster was clearly in the air. If it not was not because that the entire thing was being abruptly stopped by the sound of their doorbell that rang through the entire house.

"Oh gezz." Drake sighed. "At this time on a Saturday, it can only be the Muddlefoots." he stated rather grimly. "Thank god we actually have plans today so I have an excuse to get rid of them." he grumbled sourly getting up on his legs brushing dust of his shirt.

Gosalyn shook her head and then beamed brightly, today she and her dad was going to have some quality time together as he had promised, just the two of them, and they had carefully picked the activity so it was something they both were going to enjoy, they would be out going wall climbing! An amazingly good idea if Gosalyn was allowed to say so, and it was even her own brilliant idea.

Drake grumbed annoyed as he moved to the front door, "hopefully it's not Quackerware season all ready." he ranted beneath his breath just about to reach for the door knob but was taken by surprise in the last minute.

"AH HA!" Gosalyn yelled as she jumped up on his back. "I captured you, end game for you!" she howled from her place up on his back, holding firmly around his neck so she wouldn't drop of.

"It would be a child's play for me to get you down from there you know." Drake smirked better knowingly yet made no motion to get her down at all.

Gosalyn laughed sweetly from her position as Drake was finally able to open the door... and was left completely and utterly gobsmacked by the sight that met him.

Because on the other side of the door was not any of the Muddlefoot's nor anyone else that would normally have come to this house hold, it wasn't even the mail man. No, it was a little ageing owl by the name of J. Gander Hooter. Both Drake and Gosalyn was completely stunned into silence as they looked down at the little owl.

"Mr. Drake Mallard I presume?" Gander broke the stunned silence.

"Yeas.." Drake hesitated a bit.

"And that must be miss Waddlemeyer, I must say I am very pleased to meet you." the owl continued.

"Waddlemeyer?" Drake echoed so confused that he was not capable of making any connection what so ever.

"He means me Dad." Gosalyn told quietly from her position on his back, before she addressed the owl. "Sorry, I don't go by that name any more, I'm Gosalyn Mallard... Mr?"

"Hooter." The owl presented himself. "J. Gander Hooter, I am head director of S.H.U.S. our international agency for secret agents."

Drake blinked, still as stunned as before.

"And it pleases me dearly to be in a position of such delighted luck and happiness." J. Gander continued. "For only forty-two hours ago our agents boosted and closed down one of villain facilities of a criminal organization by the name of F.O.W.L. this specific facility proved also to be their prison and we managed to retrieve a number of agents who had been missing for years, among them a Mr. and Mrs Waddlemeyer, who were presumed quite dead as they were missing in action five years ago, both anxious to see their daughter." the Owl looked up at Gosalyn who was clinging tighter and tighter to Drake as she listened. "Gosalyn Waddlemeyer."

Both Gosalyn and Drake was completely and absolutely stunned, looking wide-eyed at the owl as if he had three heads.

"So if you would allow me to introduce you, Percival and Marguerite Waddlemeyer." he gestured at the car far behind him where Grizzlikoff stood by the door, which he opened.

Out of it stepped a red haired man, looking like a nervous wreckage, wearing a smart suite that seemed completely out of place on him, his hair kept back in horse tale which strangely enough also looked weird on him, his eyes were squinting and at last he pulled up a pair of round glasses which he putted on, his eyes searching towards the house until they at last landed on Gosalyn, and his eyes widened slightly as he looked stunned at Gosalyn, his beak that beforehand had frowned actually tipping a bit upwards as he looked at her, until the woman stepped out and pulled the glasses of him, rendering the red haired duck to have to squint his eyes again, the woman looked way more at home in the smart agent suit, her hair very short and neat and her face clean, her eyes also looked over towards Gosalyn.. and then it was like her entire facade altered

"Gosalyn!" the woman shrieked as she saw her and she ran from the car in the direction of Drake and Gosalyn, almost shovelling Hooter to the side. "Oh my word look at you, you're so big! your almost a woman!" the woman cried, there really were tears in her eyes.

Gosalyn who was a girl that was normally never afraid of any-thing looked like her worst nightmare had just come true as she clinged to Drake almost chocking him so he had to gape for air. At last Drake managed to manoeuvre the girl from his back and in front of him, though he didn't want to let go, his parental instincts taking completely over as he just tightly held the girl into his chest staring at the mad woman in front of him.

"Gosalyn! it's me! Mommy!" The woman continued regardless.

Gosalyn was just starring horrified and could only shake her head.

At last the red haired Duck had made his way up to them, his squinted eyes at Gosalyn, and then he turned to the woman. "Sweet heart calm down your scaring her." he pleaded..

"Nonsense," the woman brushed him off. "Oh Gossy you can't believe how glad I am to see my little princess! and I promise I'll never leave you again, we are going to dress up, play with dolls I am going to teach you have to dress! It'll be so much fun!"

At this point Gosalyn was beginning to sniff into Drakes shirt.

"Darling stop." the man begged. "Gosalyn will know us soon enough," he gulped. "I'm sure of it. Just give it some time and don't jump her like that, look at her, she's scared."

"Nonsense Percy, how could she be scared of her own mother?" the woman asked.

Drake could clearly fell Gosalyn shiver in his arms, and her head was suddenly buried down in his shirt. Angrily Drake looked up. "Madame, calm yourself, I don't know what you want, but my daughter isn't going any-where."

the woman's face fell. "Your daughter?" she asked.

"Yeas indeed." Drake snarled. "And who wouldn't be scared when two strangers come to one's home claiming to be a couple of parents back from the dead?" he asked sourly.

"I thought I explained this to you." Hooter was finally back on his legs straightening putting his glasses back on place as he addressed the agent couple. "There is complications, Gosalyn was adopted almost a year ago."

"Exactly." Drake stated grimly. "She's _my_ daughter and she's staying with me!"

Marguerite Waddlemeyer sniffed annoyed, as if Drake was just a minor inconvenience. "I beg to differ." she opened her smart purple hand bag. "The law is on our side, you barely been her guardian for a year and we never voluntarily put Gosalyn up for adoption." she pulled up a bundle of papers. "So if you really want to do this the hard way I am ready to sue, and I think it's wise to remember, that we are rich, unlike some others." she told stiffly.

"What are you, like money is everything?" Drakes temper was rising.

"If you want lawyers and courtroom it is." The lady smirked slightly. "So are you going to let us in?" she asked.

Angry Drake siezed the woman huddling the crying Gosalyn as close to himself as he possible could.

The man hopelessly watched the scenery, his face expression really being something close to torned despair. "I'm sorry Mr. Mallard." he tried to say. "But... she spend five years only pulling through by the thought of Gosalyn." he uttered in a slightly desperate tone. "she's desperate to be with her daughter." he at last whispered almost mumbled.

"Fine then!" Drake snapped. "Please do come in and why don't you trash the place now you're at it?" he asked. "But I am telling you, Gosalyn isn't going anywhere!"

There was a warning glint in the womans eye. "Oh?" she asked. "I guess we'll see."

The man looked very apologetic even a little pleading at Drake as the two stepped inside.

"You want to come in to?" Drake grumbling asked Hooter. "We'll have a house party."

"I think I better, as a legal aid if there is any confrontation." Hooter nodded. "Grizlikoff." he called, and the big bear started to stamp his way up to the door.

"Oh fantastic." Drake sarcastically muttered under his breath. "Absolutely brilliant, I knew there was a reason I totally gave up being Drake Mallard at all back in the day."

Finally as everyone had manoeuvred inside did Drake just have a tiny bit of space with Gosalyn. "Honey, how are you feeling." he whispered to the little red-head.

She didn't answer, just clinged tightly to him. "Don't leave me with those people." she begged.

"Not on your life." Drake promised. "I won't let you out of my sight." and he braced himself as he carried Gosalyn into the living room where the entire freak circus seemed to be waiting for him, not to mention an extremely confused Launchpad who starred stunned at the entire scenery.

* * *

><p><em>AN; yeah okay, so it happened, yet another Darkwing story, I couldn't help myself! This show is just that awesome that I can't get it off my mind.. sigh... It so died prematurely. <em>

_Anyhow.. I don't think I have seen this being done before, tell me what you think. _


	2. The last night

Gosalyn at last seemed to have come to her senses as she sat on Drakes lap and was now just plainly starring at the couple in front of them, it was impossible to guess what was going on inside of her head, her face-expression was just to blank. Drake how-ever, was clearly furious but kept it in.. barely.

Mr. Waddlemeyer still looked like quite the wreck, as if any little incident was a cause for trouble, any little suggestion was able to make him jump, he kept pulling in the tie as if he didn't like it and more than ones his hand reached for the pocket with his glasses only for him to think better of it and leave them.. the Mrs. Waddlemeyer however, acted out like quite the drama queen as she teary eyed told her story.

"Oh it was absolutely horrible." the woman cried wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "Cut out from the world, I tried to contact people outside I really did, I even send a bottle post, but I assume it never got that far, but at least we had each other Percival."

Mr. Waddlemeyer sighed deeply, before at last just padding her own the back in a pretty awkward manner. "There there, it's over now." he told and stopped padding her, his eyes returning to Gosalyn.

"Your right." Mrs. Waddlemeyer said. "time to look to the future, start a new! settle down! With my beautiful daughter." she smiled vaguely. "Gosh Gosalyn, not even in my imagination could I have imagined you would be so pretty." she sniffed. "Dolly your perfect, uh that reminds me, I got something for you." the woman opened her hand bag, and out of it she pulled a dolly.. with long blond curly hair and a pink dress which she reached towards Gosalyn. "Say hallo to Charlotte, every little girl's best friend."

Gosalyn starred at the doll for some time, and then at last reached over and accepted it to sit back on Drakes lap loosely holding the doll as if she didn't cared her eyes still as transfixed on the couple.

"We really do hope to start over." the man.. Percival told. "Have a nice little house, regular jobs without any more danger, become a family again." his brows furrowed as he swallowed, then his eyes closed as his hand tightened. "We need you with us." he told. "And I really want to learn to know you." at that he opened his eyes again and took a glance as to make sure the woman wasn't watching him, before he shortly pulled up the glasses to peer through them and look at Gosalyn, his face lightening a little bit up before he returned the glasses to his pocket.

"wait.. this can't really be happening can it?" Drake asked. "She.. she's staying here, you can't just take her."

Mr. Waddlemeyer sighed his face having completely faltered again, but it seemed like now that he had the word he kind of wanted to continue, sparing his wife or something. "I don't wish to take her by force, I wish she would go by herself, but think about this, your a single father, you would loose this battle." he told gravely.

"I have never given up a fight without even trying." Drake told sternly.

"You could end up in a lot of trouble." Mr. Waddlemeyer continued. "every inch of your personal record and history would be checked, you would be monitored your job reviewed, it will be a tough fight." he bit his beak.

Gosalyn gasped horrified by that piece of information, Drake however stayed calm. "I will need to talk this over with my daughter." he told sharply and stiffly. "This day have barely begun and yet we are all ready stressed out! can we _please _have some time to ourselves?" he asked.

Hooter nodded from the corner where he had been standing in the shadow of the massive Grizlikoff. "Mr. Mallard is entitled, this has been stressful enough, however I would suggest that we set up another meeting soon, hopefully all ready Monday."

"Fine." Drake waved them off. "Just please get out."

"Fine then." the woman sniffed annoyed. "Though." her eyes turned to Gosalyn. "I've been waiting for so long.. can't I please just have a hug, please." the woman begged.

Gosalyn sighed deeply as she crawled down from Drakes lap, wandered over to the woman and at last just gaver her a hug, the woman beaming all over her face a tear even threatening to escape her eye.

Mr. Waddlemeyer looked sadly at Gosalyn. "It really warms my heart to see you again, to see you grown up so fine." he told sincerely. "I just wish the circumstances had been better... I _really_ do wish" he empathised his words.

"That's all right mr. Waddlemeyer." Gosalyn mumbled. "It's not your fault."

The woman looked positively heartbroken. "Can't you call him dad?" she asked. "And I'm your mom."

Gosalyn's eyes darted to Drake in the couch, and he looked positively heart broken. Gosalyn opened her mouth but not a word came over her beak and at last her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Come now." Mr. Waddlemeyer took his wifes hand guiding her outside. "She'll know us soon enough."

"Mr. Mallard." Hooter shortly nodded at Drake, Grizlikoof saluting him with a hand, and also they were on their way out.

Finally Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad were alone again.

Gosalyn looking down on the pink dressed doll in her hand.

"You don't fancy that thing do you?" Drake asked.

"I absolutely hate it, it's hideous." Gosalyn threw it on the couch. "But the intention was good." she shrugged.

"Gosalyn, they wont have you.. I promise."

"Maybe it wont be so bad." Gosalyn cut him off. "They need me, it'll be a real family."

Drake looked stunned at Gosalyn. "You mean.. You want to stay with those people?"

"Sure, why not?" Gosalyn shrugged. "One house hold may be as good as the next one."

"But.. but.." Drake was absolutely lost for words. "You can't! You are supposed to stay here."

"Njah you'll be fine, you could become a full time Darkwing again." she told wisely.

"But I.. I.." Drake stammered, before he closed his eyes sinking together. "I need to think." he defeated wandered out of the room to the kitchen.

"Gosalyn, you can't mean that!" Launchpad looked bewildered at the little duckling. "Aren't we your family."

"Launchpad you heard the crazy lady!" Gosalyn gritted her teethes. "If I say I want to stay dad is going to fight with everything he's got, of cause he will, he's dad! and then Shush would be monitoring him, see his personal record, everything! they would find out! everything!" she exclaimed spreading out her arms. "And then it's bye Darkwing Duck, no more masked vigilantly, he may even go to prison, then it's better this way." she said surely. "Please Launchpad, help me out here."

Sadly Launchpad regarded her as she looked pleadingly back at him. "Okay then." he sighed. "But you would sure be missed."

"Njah you'll get by fine, you won't have to worry about me following you everywhere." she smiled despite tears starting to appear in her eyes. "And you'll be there to look out for dad." she grabbed Launchpads leg now crying. "I couldn't recognize those two just a little, I don't know them!" she sniffed.

concerned Launchpad patted her on the back. "You don't need to go through with this."

"Yeas I do." Gosalyn cried. "Just don't tell dad why, I'll miss you guys.. so much!"

"Me too." Launchpad sadly sighed. "Me too."

And so after a whole weekend of Gosalyn assuring Drake that she wanted to try to make it work with her real parents Drake had to do the incredible heart wrenching acts, of signing paper.. giving up his daughter. Gosalyn would move in with her real parents all ready next Saturday.

That week... the street was curiously masked mallard free, and the house of the mallards oddly quiet.

"DW.." Launchpad hesistatingly approached the depressed duck.

"what?" Drake asked.

"Well I was just thinking.. You'll only have Gosalyn for another two days, I think you should take advantage of that.. don't you?" he asked.

Drake sighed. "I guess." then he stopped. "You know your right." he stood up. "I'll regret this forever if I just sit here!"

"That's the spirit." Launchpad cheered.

"Don't wait up for us!" Drake yelled as she rushed up the stairs. "Gosalyn!" Drake called as he smacked up the door.. to blink by the sight of the surprisingly neat room now as all the stuff was down in boxes.. apparently Gosalyn had been so busy trying to distract herself that this was done surprisingly efficient.

"Dad?" Surprised Gosalyn looked up from her bed.

"Grap your coat, we're going out!" Drake stated.

"Going where?" Gosalyn asked.

"First to the hockey game." Drake started. "Then the hippo burger and then we end with a Zombie vs. vampire tomatoes three, just in time for you to be incredible late for bed."

Gosalyn blinked. "Isn't all those things incredible bad for me?" she asked.

Drake shrugged. "Well I suppose there will be two well trained agents to keep you good and straightened up, beside you're probably going to sneak into that movie somehow at some point any way." he stated grimly. "Come on! we're going! and that's that."

Gosalyn blinked once again. "Okay then." she said a little unsure. "If you really insist."

Surprisingly the evening went so well that both parts had totally forgotten why they had it by the end of it.

"Did you see all that blood?" Gosalyn asked. "And that Professor Van Heavensing sure was awesome."

"I thought he was a bit dry and dusty." Drake shook his head. "I mean, a real hero wouldn't have taken so long."

"A real hero like you?" Gosalyn asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, when you put it like that." he grinned.

Amused Gosalyn shook her head. "Lucky for the city I guess."

"Lucky indeed." Drake proudly crossed his arms posing as he walked.

Gosalyn chuckled and leaned into him as they walked. "Don't stop being a hero, that's all your good at."

"Of cause I'll never stop." Drake stated. "Have you ever seen my run from a fight?"

"No." Gosalyn admitted. ".. Don't ever forget me."

"Gos!" Drake halted. "Of cause not! I could never forget you! Don't you dare forget me!" he sat down on her knee. "I can't see you, you know, something about complications but.." he fumbled in his pocket before he finally drew out a purple looking stick. "This is a communicator, it goes straight to my systems, just press." he pressed at it as you would normally press a pen to make it write. "And this red light here will blink and you know it's turned on, then you just speak into it." he moved it to his beak. "And voila." his voice seemed to come from both his mouth and pocket at the same time. "I'll be there in a instant." he pressed the stick again so the red light turned off. "Though, it's for emergencies only. Try and remember that."

Wide-eyed Gosalyn looked at the little purple pen, and then reached for it. "Thanks dad." she whispered.

Drake regarded her sadly, wanting to make the moment as good as possible, that was when he got the idea and pulled a well-known fedora hat out of seemingly no-where and dropped it on his head.

"What was that for?" Gosalyn asked.

"To keep you dry from the rain." Drake shrugged.

"What rain?" Just then it slowly started sizzling down.

"That rain, I have spend so many nights out here that I can tell what the weather is going to do next." Drake told rather smugly.

"Liar, it was a lucky guess." Gosalyn stated clearly.

"Perhaps." Drake shrugged.

"Now you're getting all wet." Gosalyn pointed out.

"I'll manage, not like it's the first time." Drake shrugged.

"Come on, just take the hat." Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Njah it's yours." Drake shrugged.

"Wait, your giving it to me?" She asked.

"Sure why not, I got more at home." Drake shrugged. "That one is the original though... well, second original, the first one wasn't even really mine and looked different, a bit to tacky."

"Your impossible." Gosalyn shook her head.

"Yeah, well, you to!" Drake stated. "Come on dolly princess time to go home."

"Ew, Dolly princess? that's so sugar sweet that it makes me sick!" Gosalyn stated.

"Well, life with it, that's what Mrs. Waddlemeyer is going to call you constantly for sure."

"Oh no." Gosalyn grimaced.

"And you're going to have lots of pink dollies and pretty princess dresses." Drake continued.

"I give you princess dresses!" Gosalyn stated going back in fighting position.

"Pff, this is my home court, the city of saint canard in the middle of the night, do you really think you can catch me in this setting?" Drake asked.

"Hell yeah, your no match for me Darkwing!" Gosalyn stated.

"My aren't we a little pretentious?" Drake asked. "As I seem to notice, you're the one with the fedora, oh no!" he obviously over dramatized the act playing the game. "That means to _you _must be Darkwing, _I _Quackerjack have been caught red handed, I better take a run for it!" and he twirled around to start running towards home. "You'll never catch me Darkwing!"

"oh yeah!" Gosalyn had caught on. "We'll see Wack-Jack! I'll get you in minutes!" and she zoomed after her father.


	3. off to a new life

the tag game across saint canard had almost gotten out of hand and both individuals had been so lost in it that none of them had had any track of the time, they had even made it all they up in buldings and up on the bridge, running the long way up there and into the tower, it had been so wild that when they finally had made it home to the mallard house Drake had plummeted down on the couch Gosalyn following him, and as the sun had been raising the two ducks had fallen asleep in sitting position, Drake with an arm wrapped around Gosalyns shoulder and Gosalyn leaning her head towards Drake still wearing the purple fedora hat.

"Dw!" a voice called softly shaking Drake lightly. "Dw!" Launchpad repeated. "Wake up."

"Wha.. what." drowsily Drake opened his eyes. "What's happening." he yawned.

"I didn't want to wake you but." Launchpad hesistated. "They are here."

"What? who's here?" Drake asked.

"The waddlemeyers." Launcpad told. "I just saw the car by the end of the street."

"Impossible, they shouldn't be here before two!" Drake stated annoyed.

"Urh well." Launchpad hinted at the clock on the wall which choose that moment to ring two o'clock.

"Oh." Drake muttered and looked down at the sleeping duckling beside him. "Hey, sweety." he started to shake her. "Wake up."

"Wha?" Gosalyn opened her eyes and then yawned as she streched out her arms. "Is it morning all ready?" she asked.

"More than that." Drake sighed. "It's two in the afternoon."

Gosalyn's eyes widened. "But that means." she gulped.

And just then the doorbell choose to rang.

"I'll go get it." Launchpad assured.

Drake looked sadly after him, before returning to Gosalyn. "now we mustn't cry, be a strong girl now." he sat down on her knees in front of him. "Keep that spirit high, brush your teethes and eat your vegetables." he instructed. "Don't do to much serious trouble, stay out of prison in the least."

Gosalyn nodded her big green duckling eyes never leaving Drakes face, though her beak was quivering slightly.

"No please don't cry." Drake begged. "Because if you'll cry I'll just start crying." his own beak was quivering. "And then two special agents will think that I am a total whimp and.. oh to hell with it!" he exclaimed and embraced Gosalyn tears flowing down of his eyes. "I should be happy for you, I mean that's your parents.. your real."

"You hate them don't you?" Gosalyn asked knowingly in her tear-filled voice.

"I think they are the two biggest dorks I have ever met, even compared to every single dork I have met, and that's saying something! bigger dorks than Megavolt, than Stealbeak.. Gizmo duck is pleasant company in comparison!" he stated. "And I hate them! I hate them so much!"

Gosalyn smiled as she sniffed, that was the dad she knew.

and at last she let go. "Don't become hurt just because I am not there to watch out for you any-more." she smiled weakly.

"Hey, not on your life! I need to be there when you need me." Drake told firmly. "Darkwing Duck will always look out for you, be sure of that!"

"I know da.." Gosalyn halted confused as she eyed the red haired duck in the front door waiting for her, and then she rolled her eyes. "Dad." she finished to Drake. "Your my dad to." and she tipped up on he toes and kissed him on the cheek, before she finally let completely go and ran out to meet her old new parents.

As she wandered between the two married ducks holding one in each hand, Drake observed them together with Launchpad from the door.

"would you look at that, have you ever seen worse people?" Drake asked Launchpad. "I mean, that mother is a mental case, to overprotective! It's like she's putting up a show just to show off! and that father is a wreck! a wreck I tell you! Noticed how his eyes were always either squinting or shifting? That's a sign of guilt! a bad egg, bad bad egg! he probably doesn't have any backbone! they are never going to be able to take probably care of Gosalyn." Drake ranted. "Her with her prober fashion sense and her money, teaching Gos to be a lady can you just imagine? And him just sitting and observing keeping it calm.. holding the Mrs. in check from going overboard.. they are.. they are.." Drake defeated inflated. "Perfect." he had to admit. "The perfect couple to raise a spirited daughter."

"Don't feel bad." Launchpad padded Drake on the shoulder. "You were at least as good as them, twice as good as both of them combined!"

"I wish." Drake muttered.

then the little neighbour duckling with thick rimmed glasses came running. "Gosalyn wait!" Honker screamed out.

"Honker?" Gosalyn stopped.

"Oh my" Mr. Waddlemeyers squinted eyes looked down at Honker, before he at last just took his glasses and finally just putting them on for good. "And who's this?" he asked kindly with a weak smile on his beak.

"Dad." Gosalyn had decided to at least try with these two. "This is my best friend, Honker."

"Oh Percival." the woman was crying again, which made both Percival and Gosalyn making the kind of same face expression. "We missed so much! she's so big, all ready a boy friend." she whiped her eyes. "And a fine lad to."

Gosalyn starred at the woman, she seemed more and more insane the more Gosalyn got to know here.. god it would become difficult to call that woman 'mom'... well, at least she was a former undercover agent, she would have to be cool in some way.

"Urh.. we are not." Honker started.

"I'm differently to young for boyfriends." Gosalyn yucked the tounge sticking out of her mouth and the fedora falling down so it suddenly covered her eyes and she had to lift it with a hand before she could regard Honker. "What's up Honk?" she asked.

"I wish you wouldn't go." Honker at last spat out.

"Oh don't take it to hard." Gosalyn said. "You can take care of yourself, the only thing you need is a little confident and you'll humiliate those bullies in smart ways I can't even think of."

"That's not why I don't want you to go." Honker answered a little taken a back. "Stuff is just so much more fun with you around, here!" he suddenly reached ford what looked like a hockey puck.

"Your giving me a puck?" Gosalyn asked amused.

"I don't think you would fancy any of my books." Honker told honestly. "It's the puck you send through the window into rectors office and hit our rector in the neck with.. so he went out cold."

"Wauw it is?" Gosalyn asked looking with re-newed interest at it, turning the puck in her hands. "How did you get your hands on that?" she asked.

"I was asked to go up to get forms at his office and it was laying on the table so I just.. sort of slipped it into my pocket." he blushed lightly. "Thought it would make a good memorabilia."

"Oh Honk, so you do have a rough side." Gosalyn hugged him close. "I knew it." she sniffed. "Thanks Honk."

"You're welcome." Honker swallowed awkwardly padding her on the back.

And then Gosalyn let go, grapping her parents hands again. "We'll see each other soon enough." she promised. "I'll come to a science fair or something."

"Wont be the same though." Honker sighed.

"Don't worry it'll all be fine!" Gosalyn assured. "Bye Honk!" she gestured as she was hushed into the car.

Her old new father deciding to sit on the back seat with her while the old new mother took drivers seat.

Gosalyn had long ago decided that she actually kind of liked the old new father, he reminded her a lot of her grandfather, they had the same kind air around them, all though he did regard her rather sadly right now as old new mother started the car, his hand found it's way to his horse tail and he pulled it to slip his hand through his own hair which left it pretty messed up, it looked like he had been waiting for an opportunity to do just that, the next thing he did was taking of the business jacket and loosen up the tight, to sigh as he leaned back.. suddenly looking much more like a odd scientist than any kind of agent.. and he looked more at home looking like that as he took himself to the forehead leaning over, his eyes looking strained forward as his face was ones again in one of those frowns.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be happy together." Gosalyn assured the red haired duck.

The red haired sighed looking warily at the woman as to make sure she wasn't listening. "You don't need to call me dad if you don't want to." he whispered silently. "Call me Percy, or uncle Percy would be nice.. I can see you all ready have a dad." he glanced out of the window where he regarded the duck who looked back at them.

"You mean that?" Gosalyn asked.

"But please call me dad when your mother is in the room." he hesitated. "it would make things easier."

"I understand." Gosalyn nodded.

Percy smiled slightly as he blinked. "You sure grown into one heck of a spirited girl." he commented. "I could just imagine rectors office was actually on the third floor." he pointed at the hockey puck.

"Fifth." Gosalyn corrected. "Yeah, it was quite a shoot. You like Hockey?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not much of a sports person." Percy admitted. "I am sort of an inventor like my own old dad, he taught me everything I knew when I was a lad."

"Cool." Gosalyn uttered. "You work in the same fields as grandfather?" she asked.

"Sure do." Percy nodded. "Inventing mechanics. Patients, testing and planning is always the thing, but when the invention finally works." he smiled. "It's all worth it, if you like I'll teach you." he differently suddenly seemed a lot more ease with himself. "It's really amazing all that you can build." he smiled to himself. "When I was your age my brother could spend days looking for me, because I had been so completely lost in a project that I forgot everything else, I was just sitting in my little cave lost to the world because of the engineering going on."

Yep, this wasn't Drake Mallard, but Gosalyn actually liked this Duck.

"So what now?" Laucnhpad asked as the car had finally left.

"I guess we just move on." Drake sighed. "Sell the house, there is no reason to have it, there's more than enough room for two bachelors like us in the tower wouldn't you say?" he asked. "I only bought the house for the sake of trying to induce a little normalcy in our life, now it's just a waste of money."

"Sure is going to be weird." Launchpad noted. "Not having a house to go home to.. not having Gosalyn running around."

"I know that Lp." Drake sighed. "Boy do I know it."


	4. Turn around

Gosalyn hadn't even seen her new home yet and all ready she was home sick beyond belief, she couldn't have imagined how attached she all ready was of a stupid worn out hat smelling of twelve different kinds of gasses and a stupid scratched little hockey puck that had probably spend it's last couple of months beside books on history and physics collecting dust.

the only thing keeping her going her enormous curiosity as she was slowly realizing that this was it, this was her parents! honest to god in the flesh parents, she curiously took Percy in, he's average high and soft form, his hair the same color as her own as thick and wild as her own falling down his eyes so he on occasion had to push it back, and then he would slip a hand through it which would leave it ruffled up, a funny quirck actually. His round glasses over his brown eyes. warily Gosalyn wondered if she would have to wear glasses to if when she became older, or if the real reason he wore them was because of the damage it would give to ones sight when you spend day after day and night after night fiddling with fine machinery, inventing all sorts of gizmos.. just like her grandfather. And just like he told, his stories was thus far the best part of this entire ordeal, they were warm and filled with reminiscent, but it looked like he had all ready worn himself out with them and was no silent again.

Than was one thing Gosalyn noticed about this duck, was how positively used and exhausted he looked, well, Gosalyn supposed that was what happened when you had spend five years on a prison island, she just wished his smiles would be a bit more genuine he always regarded her so sadly and his smiles so weak and so sad.

Gosalyns eyes wandered to her supposed mother, her fine business suit, the perfect manicured hands, she was wearing green nail polish.. that was sort of cool, the hair was short and well kept and her eyes looked straight forward on the route.. taking a step back to look at the lady, she was actually very beautiful, Gosalyn could only hope she would grow up to become half as lean, how on earth she and Percy had ended up together was bound to be a unlikely story and it sparked Gosalyn's curiosity. "Mom" she called out.. not much happened. "Mom." Gosalyn tried again.

Percy sighed deeply, as to say.. oh no, do have to? "Sweety." he at last tried.

"Yeas what is it?" Mrs. Waddlemeyer answered her eyes still straight on the road.

"What do you do?" Gosalyn asked. "I mean, what was your position in SHUSH? if you don't mind.."

"I was an undercover expert and agent code number 1-6-1-2, originally trained in the FBI but my unusal gifts in accents and languages was soon to be spotted by SHUSH who transferred me." she told shortly and stiffly in a professional voice.

"Oh." Gosalyn uttered. "So you speak a lot of langeutes huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeas, nine. English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Austrian, Chine, Japanese and Danish." Mr. Waddlemeyer continued in her stern professional voice not looking away from the road not even lifting an eyebrow, it was as if she was listening things she had remembered.

"Oh that's cool." Gosalyn looked a little wide-eyed at her. " Somos una familia."

the woman blinked. "Excuse me."

"That's spanish." Gosalyn blinked. "You said you could Spanish, it means."

"I know what it means." Mrs. Waddlemeyer snapped.

stunned Gosalyn sat back. "Then what does it mean?"

The woman was oddly quiet.. then Gosalyn noted that the hands were tightening around the steering wheel.

Gosalyn lifted an eyebrow, suddenly getting the feeling that something was very wrong, her eyes darted to Percy who as always had that strained sad look over his eyes, only now he also looked slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Don't bother your mother." he whispered. "She had a very tiring day."

To bad that Percy didn't even know Gosalyn, then he would have know that that certainly wasn't thing to say, it made Gosalyn sit back with crossed arms looking at the woman in front of her who still looked in front of herself. "So, how did you guys meet?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well." Percy started.

"I want moms version." Gosalyn told sharply.

Mrs. Waddlemeyer frowned annoyed. "We met as we were teamed up in SHUSH, he asked me to marry him two years after that, we got married in Saint canard church and one year after we had you."

There it was again, she spoke as if she had memorized a list.. Gosalyn was just about to open her mouth.

"Gossy please." Percy suddenly whispered in a shaking voice as she took her hand demanded eye contact, he looked positively desperate. "don't."

Gosalyn squinted her eyes, lowering her head so the fedora cast an shadow over her eyes... again, really a shame Percy didn't know he at all, or he would have known that she wasn't nearly done yet.

As the car finally arrived Gosalyn was faced with a pretty modern looking house in a secluded area.. there was simply nothing around.. this was getting more suspicious by the moment.

"Oh that hat." Mrs. Waddlemeyer commented at the lapsed and old Fedora.. it really had seen better days, but then Gosalyn supposed that the adventures it could tell was nothing short of quite fantastic. "Oh throw it out, we find a new one."

"No way." Gosalyn told at ones. "It's mine, dad gave it to me!"

The woman wrinkled her beak. "Look at it, it's old! and smelly and urgh." she bit together. "I wont have it inside of the house."

"Marguerite please!" Percy was by his wifes side trying to calm her down. "Let Gossy have it, it probably reminds her of her home."

"That place isn't her home any-more." the woman told coldly. "This house is, she should learn to live with it."

"_Marguerite_, I don't think it's smart to act this way!" Percy told. "We just want this to go as smoothly as possible don't we?" he asked. "And it's just a hat, can't you let it be?"

Of cause it wasn't just a hat! Gosalyn thought annoyed, it was so much more than that, couldn't they see that?

"Exactly, it's just a hat." The Mrs's crossed her arms. "And it's trash."

"Of cause it's not." Percy helplessly tried to calm her. "It's pretty cool, say it looks kind of like a Darkwing hat, your a fan of the Darkwing Duck urban legend?" he kindly asked Gosalyn. "I must admit, I am not sure if it's something the news reporters are just making up to spice things up, but it is entertaining to follow, that's a nice fantasy that there is a hero out there.. It's a good fantasy.. it's"

"That's nonsense." the mrs. Snorted. "And all the better reason to get rid of it, Darkwing Duck is no kind of a role model." she reached for the hat but Gosalyn jumped away.

"No!" she shouted. "Don't you even think about it." Gosalyn sneered. "I don't know who you are but you are not mother!" she stated.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Waddlemeyer exclaimed.

"Then tell me about my birth! your wedding, anything!" Gosalyn angered.

"Your born May the tenth." Margurite started.

"Not like that!" Gosalyn angered. "Not numbers! as a story, as people would usually talk about it, the odd things, how the weather was what you were wearing! How you felt! how someone tripped into the wedding cake, anything! You're not my mother!" Gosalyn stated and suddenly realised how true it was.. there was no way.. no way at all that this was her mother. "And you." Gosalyn turned to Percy. "You knew." she blinked. "You're not my father are you?" she asked.

Defeated Percy looked at her, and then looked down on the ground as he shook his head.

"I can't believe this!" Gosalyn yelled. "I even liked you!" she yelled. "Who are you?"

"I.." the red haired duck opened his beak.

"Don't talk to the captive." the woman said in a now professional voice pulling out a communicator. "Sir, I'm sorry it didn't went all to plan, this is an intelligent one and we have a situation."

Gosalyn looked wide-eyed at the woman.. how she could ever have bought that this was her mother was beyond Gosalyn, Gosalyn was slowly backing away... fully intending to run.. but she had not counted on the red-haired duck to pose any kind of a threat, yet he was the one to capture her firmly and holding her arms down. "I'm Sorry Gossy." he said quietly behind her.

"Don't call me Gossy!" Gosalyn angered. "Why do you even do that? Who are you!"

"Don't talk to her." the woman said at ones. "Thankfully this is only a slight change of planes, we will go back to the F.O.W.L. facility and Bulba will be waiting for us, he seemed pleased to be able to talk to Gosalyn again."

Gosalyns eyes widened. "Bulba?" she asked. "Taurus Bulba?" she now almost shrieked. "He is working for F.O.W.L. now?" she asked.

"Controlling it." the woman shook her head so her hair fell into place. "And so much more professional than that Stealbeak." she smiled. "The helicopters will be here shortly, now about that hat."

Gosalyn gulped as she saw her entire life flashing before her eyes. "Da-ad." she patheticly called out.

"And I who thought you had figured it all out." the woman rolled her eyes. "He isn't your dad."

"I know that." Gosalyn stated angrily never having felt this betrayed in all of her life, wanting to bite the red-haired duck that was man handling her. "But I bet you'll be really sorry when my real dad comes for me!" she stated in a loud angry voice.

"ha." the woman laughed one short stiff laugh. "You really think he will come?" she asked. "He thinks you don't want him, that's your own doing." she grinned. "And lets get rid of that purple monstrosity." she reached for the fedora and there was nothing Gosalyn could do as it was taken away.


	5. Meet the puppeteer

lacking a purple fedora hat and a old hockey puck Gosalyns mood simply could not be any grimmer, to top it off she had been gagged and bound and had been under constant watch from the woman who had posed as her mother, whom Gosalyn had silenced dubbed "Crazy lady." It was simply unbelivable both Gosalyn and her dad, the masked mallard had fallen for that fake show! The only reason would have to be that they had been so mentally distracted.. and the red haired Gosalyn had named "Mr. Traitor." he followed silently with a bowed heard, sometimes glancing at Gosalyn only to drop his sight again.. yeah you go Traitor, be guilty all right! you kidnapped me!

Currently Crazy lady was the one to roughly getting Gosalyn down from the helicopter Mr. traitor following behind with a bowed head. Several egg heads were even with them, firmly pointing guns at Gosalyn as if they were afraid that she would escape.

She had been blindfolded on the helicopter ride but had been allowed to see now on the promise that she would stop trying to bite who-ever held her, and thus she could see that she was on a rock island waves slashing against the rocky shore far beneath her, roughly she was bushed inside of the big grey building and from there they went through the long equally grey and cheerless hall ways.

"You there!" an eggman stopped them.

Gosalyn looked sourly up at him, only to discover that the eggman was addressing Mr. Traitor.

"Yeas." Mr. Traitor responded hesitatingly as he looked up.

"Back to your work station, Mr. Bulba will be cross if you don't work to your fullest, and you know what that means."

"Yeas." Mr. Traitor sighed deeply, he glanced at Gosalyn who send him a sour look in return. "Gossy please don't do anything stupid." he begged.

at that Gosalyn squinted her eyes, trying to see if she could somehow make him hurt and hurt real bad by the eye contact. Well, at least he looked kind of uncomfortable and turned around from the gaze walking down a different hall way.. though immediately as he was gone Gosalyn regretted it, suddenly she realized that he had been her only sort of ally, he genuinely didn't wanted to see her hurt.. and now he was gone, leaving Gosalyn with crazy lady and the eggmen. But she didn't have time to ponder much more over that as she was pushed forward, all the way to the elevator, which went on for a good while, and at last she was pushed inside of a rich looking office.

"Well, miss Waddlemeyer." a only to familiar deep dark scary voice sounded from the chair that had it's back to Gosalyn, and he slowly turned around to reveal the cyborg bull. "So we meet again."

Gosalyn grunted behind her gag.

"Remove that will you?" Bulba asked. "It's so terrible difficult having an conversation when our guest have that thing in her mouth."

and the gag was just ripped out of Gosalyns beak so she was left to spit and spat. "Mallard!" she yelled angrily. "My name is Gosalyn Mallard!"

"Not according to the official records." Bulba shrugged. "And besides, a rose by any other name is still the same rose you know." he told before a dark shadow found it way over his eyes. "You still have everything to do with this." he gestured at himself. "You and that stupid masked vigilantly who calls himself a hero."

"What is it exactly you want?" Gosalyn asked.

"Not much." Bulba answered. "Merely revenge, you see, I loathe you Gosalyn Mallard, I can't stand the thought that you destroyed me twice and still walk around breathing on earth, there is only one person I loathe even more, that Darkwing Duck."

Gosalyn gulped intimidated.

"You see it's quite simple really, he is terrible predictable." Bulba mussed. "He came to your rescue ones, and he came again a second time despite clearly being in a handicapped state and I, physical more capably than ever." Bulba gestured as his arm which Gosalyn knew could shoot as well as any machine gun. "You kind of have to admire such bravery." Bulba mussed. "Or is it pure stupidity and foolishness?" he asked. "Then I think the occasion calls for laughter, especially when thinking that I know, he will come a third time.. and then is bye bye Darkwing."

"No." Gosalyn closed her eyes. "Why do you even waste time telling me all of this?" she asked.

"Because." Bulba grinned. "It hurts you, I want my revenge as sweet as possible, your bait now you will stay alive, and you will be able to watch as Darkwing walks into a trap, then I will have him watch as I destroy you before I destroy him."

"That's.. that's evil." Gosalyn angered. "You tin can!" she yelled. "You'll never get away with this! your actually luring Darkwing here, how stupid are you? he bested all of FOWL before and he bested you! he beat you all into pulps I tell you!"

"Shall I calm her down?" Crazy lady asked, pulling a gun from her purple womans purse.

"No need Miss Kyle." Bulba waved her off. "I find such spirit quite inspiring actually."

Miss Kyle huh? no... crazy lady differently fitted a thousand times better.

"And you miss Mallard you'll forget, we know that he'll be coming, It's all a trap." Bulba grinned as he rubbed his normal hand and his cyborg hand together, his red eye scanning her.

Gosalyn shook her head. "You don't know him, by some dumb miracle he always finds a way."

"You're sure?" Bulba asked. "I can assure you have back up plans to my back up plans." he grinned. "I am not just one of the usual vigilantes Darkwing usually deals with, who makes up stuff as they go along, I think that the fact that he is a dead fish is something you can rely more on than anything else in your entire life, try and realize this." he grinned. "Please." he talked to crazy lady. "Show our little spirited guest to her room, and make sure she doesn't run of.

And that was how Gosalyn at last found herself locked into a tiny little cell, a camera constantly monitoring her and she was sure that the cell was bugged to.

Never before had Gosalyn been this scared, she huddled together in the corner hugging her knees crying silently. It's easy being so brash and brave when you now you have the world coolest day constantly looking out for you.. but where was he now? Sorry dad, I should have known they weren't my real parents, I didn't even want to go, I didn't recognise them.. and I don't care any-more.. okay so I sometimes fantasized about going out and find them, but I realized they were never going to be as cool as you. And I should have been honest with you, then I wouldn't been in this sorry mess!

she silently begged that the whole thing miraculously be okay, as it always was.. and strangely enough, she drew comfort in knowing that her real father, Darkwing Duck, would never run from a fight.. he would come, she was sure of it, and very soon to.. if only, if only he wouldn't be captured.. if only Gosalyn could get the message through, that it was all a set up, without being caught herself in the act.

Suddenly a scratching sound sounded from the wall behind her... a plate started to loosen, moving a little back and ford, startled Gosalyn looked up and looked at the plate with wide eyes, her heart up in her throat.. before it suddenly came all of and landed on the floor with a big clank that echoed through the hall ways, and through the hole pocked out the head of a little girl.. a duckling just about Gosalyn's age, only this girl was a weird picture to behold for sure, she was wearing some sort of weird helmet that could sort of look like a pilots helmet, though not entirely, her eyes was hidden behind a pair of large round glasses and her front teethe were differently oversized, it didn't help on the teethes that the girl was smiling all over her face, exposing them in a grin, especially as she eyed Gosalyn and the grin became even wider. "Hey!" she yelled at Gosalyn and jumped the rest of the way out which revealed the rest of her, that she was wearing a yellow pair of pants held up by blue braises over a black t-shirt and it all came together creating the picture of a local oddball.

Gosalyn blinked as she took in the girl who was brushing herself of. "Hey." she greeted a little carefully.

"Oh my god this is fantastic, you are a kid!" the girl greeted happily. "I haven't seen other kids in like forever!"

Gosalyn was still just as stunned. "Excuse me.. but what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure they don't capture me." the girl whispered. "Well, they always do in the end, and I wouldn't really leave when my father is still here. I just sort of hoped to figure where he is and then join him you know."

"So you just crawl around in the vents?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." the girl acknowledged putting the plate back on the wall while retrieving a screwdriver from her deep pants pocket and started screwing the plate back on. "Sure drives the eggheads nuts some times, but they need me too much to really hurt me." she sighed defeated. "Dad shouldn't be back for another month or something like that, so I hope to keep it going for that long."

"wont the camera spot you?" Gosalyn asked.

"Of cause that's always the first problem to fix." the girl grinned. "Everything in a five meters radius of this is put in a loop!" she retrieved a little box from her pockets which sparked up and really seemed to be made out of nothing but wires, it even seemed sort of dangerouse to be near, u. "Goes directly to the main computer, but that's what happens when the numbnut eggheads lets me play games on it, I love video games what about you?"

"Wait a minute.." Gosalyn halted. "The camera and any microphones in here is in a loop?" she aksed.

"Sure thing." the girl nodded.

Gosalyn gaped and then sprung up on her feets. "I don't know who you are, but I love you!" she exclaimed. "I'm Gosalyn!" she outstretched a hand.

"Love me?" the girl asked. "Aw, I think I could learn to love you to, name is Gigi." she accepted the hand.

"Gigi!" Gosalyn echoed gladly. "Stand right there and don't you dare to move." and she fumbled inside of her pocket to retrieve a purple pin and she gladly pressed the button to see the red light turn on. "DAD!"


	6. about right for a Friday

Darkwing tried to find his inner strength go patrolling just as he had promised Gosalyn that he would continue doing.. after all, he hadn't been out at all for an entire week which was unacceptable, his mind even kept yelling this at him which doubled his guilt, and he tried! but trying was all he could muster, instead he was sitting slunked together in his tower leaning over the table, watching the communicator in front of him, ashamed to admit that he was constantly hoping for it to bip and then having Gosalyn's voice coming out.

"Come on DW." Launchpad tried. "We gotta get out there, perhaps Megavolt is out to no good."

"Then we would know for sure." Darkwing sighed. "He always leaves quite the party in mess and noises."

"Perhaps Quackerjack.."

"Honestly, don't you think we would figure pretty quick, the city is silent, there's nothing going on." Darkwing continued still just looking at the piece of mechanic in front of him.

Launchpad frowned lightly. "We don't know that before we check, perhaps simply taking a walk would be fine?" he asked. "Or I know, you could visit Morgana, that's been a while."

"Need I remind that Morgana is in Transylvania at current time?" Darkwing asked. "Sure would be nice to see her though, I really wish that she was here." he sighing admitted as he frowned at his communicator. "Why hasn't she called?" Darkwing asked. "I gave her a communicator! she could at least give in a call that she arrived fine."

"Isn't that thing only for emergencies?" Launchpad asked.

"This is Gosalyn we are talking about, do you really think she gives a damn about that?" Darkwing asked. "Besides, it's all about reading between the lines in this business, she got to call, that's the least she could do!"

"She's probably busy with her parents." Launchpad told wisely. "It must have been quite an overwhelming day for her, come on DW, the ratcatcher needs air."

"Your right." Darkwing sighed and at last got up on his feet's "Life continues and we must flow with it, continue our fight and face our defeats with dignity." he walked towards the rat catcher. "We must at least try and look forward..." and just as he had reached the motorcycle Darkwing spoon around and ran straight back to communicator to pick it up and shake it violently in front of himself. "Stupid thing! come on! Come on! Gosalyn never does what I say! she got to call, she got to!" he shook it even harder as he ranted. "Maybe it's broke." Darkwing murmured pressing it against his ear as to listen for static.

"DAD!" the loud yelling voice of Gosalyn suddenly sounded out of the communicator and right into Darkwings ear making him jump frightened up and drop the communicator as he had to use a couple of moments to regain from the shock.

"Dad?" the voice continued. "Are you there? come one dad pick it up man! Don't be sloppy on the job, get a move on!"

Annoyed Darkwing grumbled at last picking up the communicator as he send a look to Launchpad. "Told you so, you would have to look long after a more disorbaying kid." he stated before finally answering back in the communicator. "Gosalyn! what did I tell you about that pen, it's for emergencies only! when are you ever going to learn to be responsible?"

"Dad it's you!" Gosalyn exclaimed gladly. "Gosh I'm so glad it worked."

"That's your dad?" another voice sounded. "He sure sounds like an annoying stiff."

"Gosalyn! your using the pen while there is other in the room?" Darkwing exclaimed. "I can honestly say I would have expected better of you! did the stupidity of those new so called parents rub of that quick?" he asked. "I knew they would be a bad influence, I just knew it."

"Dad... you have no idea." Gosalyn hesitated.

Darkwing halted. "Gos, you're not in trouble are you?" he asked concern sneaking up in his voice.

"Well, I think trouble is only putting it pretty lightly." Gosalyn hesitated.

"If they grounded you already I am not going to help you out." Darkwing stated. "That would purely be your own fault, I'm sure of it."

"Well." Gosalyn hesitated. "What would you say if I told you that I am currently captured on a secluded prison island owned by F.O.W.L. which is designed specifically to be a trap for Darkwing Duck."

Darkwing blinked, for a moment stunned into silence. "I would say that sounds just about right for a Friday evening." he answered in a distant voice. "And I am sure glad it isn't a Wednesday, everything always goes wrong on Wednesdays." he murmured. "Gos, how are you feeling?" he asked at ones.

"I'm fine." Gosalyn answered. "They didn't hurt me or anything."

"Well that is to their own luck." Darkwing murmured. "But even so remember not to bit them." he instructed Gosalyn.

the other girl on the line chuckled. "He's funny." was the comment.

"Who is that with you?" Darkwing asked.

"It's Gigi, she's how I can talk with you without being watched, they have cameras on me." Gosalyn told. "I would have contacted you sooner but I knew it would be best to keep this line a secret."

"That's my girl." Darkwing stated proudly. "Okay, from the top, what happened?"

Gosalyn sighed relieved. "So you believe me?" she asked.

"Of cause, you wouldn't joke about something so serious." Darkwing stated putting down the communicator. "The line is open and Launchpad is listening, tell me everything."

"It was a set up." Gosalyn started. "They are not really my parents."

"I knew it!" Darkwing stated triumphantly. "I could fell the tingle in my spine, there differently were something stinking smelly about them!" and he stopped himself, swallowing as he realized what she was saying, his voice faltering. "Oh I'm sorry hon, it must have been quite a blow."

"It stings a bit yeah." Gosalyn acknolewdged. "But I am actually sort of relived, and I got like a ton of other stuff on my mind so it really isn't that important, anyhow! they are agents working for F.O.W.L."

"Makes sense." Darkwing nodded.

"And you'll never guess who is in control now." Gosalyn told in a low serious voice.

"Do tell please." Darkwing enquired.

"Taurus Bulba."

Both Darkwing and Launchpad looked absolutely stunned at the communicator. "That." Darkwing whispered. "Even explains so much.. he must have taken you, to get to me. Oh no."

"I hate that man." Gigi murmered. "Dad hates him to, I don't know what it is about Bulba that upsets him so much."

Darkwing choose to ignore getting back on track. "And he is the head of F.O.W.L. to? I thought he didn't wanted anything from the organization."

"Well obviously he changed his mind," Gosalyn responded. "listen dad, he knows that you could be coming, this whole thing is sat up as a trap, he got back up plans to his back up plants, you can't be obvious on this one."

"Gosalyn, he has you, the rules have changed." Darkwing stated. "So of cause not, do you have any idea where you are?" he asked.

"No." Gosalyn muttered. "Differently a rock island, Gigi, do you know where we are?" she asked.

"I don't have a clue, I've never been away from this rock so I wouldn't know what comes next." the other girl responded.

"You never been away from this place?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nope, was practically raised here, and let me tell you, villain facility may sound like a lot of fun, but it's boring, that's why I choose to disappear every ones in a while so they can chase me around. Though not too much though, I don't want my dad to get into trouble."

Darkwing raised an eyebrow. "Gos, just who is that Gigi?" he asked.

"A friend." Gosalyn responded. "Most differently."

"I'm afraid I'm not the one for chances no offence Gigi." Darkwing answered.

"No problem mister, I probably wouldn't trust you either." the voice answered.

"So Gos, I can't tell too much but listen, stay where you are, act as if you don't have a plan." Darkwing instructed. "Don't use the pen unless it's absolutely vital and you know you can't be seen, don't trust any-one... as I said, no offence Gigi..See if you can lul Bulba into a sense of security, I'm coming as fast as I can, and next weekend we will go wall climbing, you'll see."

"But what if." Gosalyn started. "Gigi, can't you spring me out then we could both be picked up by the shore."

"Your dad owns a boat?" Gigi asked.

"Better, a flying machine. Can you do it?" Gosalyn asked.

"No sorry, I never made it outside the fence, and besides, I don't want to just leave my dad." Gigi told. "Sorry, but no."

"That's too bad." Darkwing frowned. "A good plan though, back to the first plan, just stay where you are... I love you gos." he ended after a slight hesitation.

"Love you to Dad... And i'm sorry." Gosalyn swallowed.

"For what?" Darkwing asked rather surprised.

"I didn't want to leave, honestly I didn't! It was just."

"Hey hon." Darkwing stopped her before she could get started. "It doesn't matter, honestly, I just want you to be safe and happy, and to take a guess the current situation makes you neither."

"You think?" Gosalyn asked a tinge of sarcasm in her voice which makde Darkwing smile." ...be careful now." Gosalyns voice instructed.

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Who's the parent, you or me?" he asked. "And you young lady, is the one who gotta be careful, I talk to you soon."

"looking forward to it, love you." and the scratching sound sounded indicating that Gosalyn had turned her pen off.

Darkwing and Launchpad looked at each other. "Well how about that?" Darkwing asked. "Trust it to Gosalyn to be head deep into trouble the moment you turn your back on her."

"You don't say." Launchpad answered.

"Well, clearly what to do for now trace the signal!" Darkwing triumphed swinging all the way up on the platform where he computer was placed. "Aha!" he triumphed after a few simple bushes on some buttons. "Skull island, pack up Launchpad we are going north! right now." right then the computer started beeping all over, which usually meant SHUSH were calling in. "Shezz, what a flock of turtles." Darkwing rolled his eyes as he pressed a button to open communication, J. Gander and Grizlikoff appearing on the other side.

"I assure you sir." Grizlikoff was obviously in the middle of an argument. "My men can handle this better than any vigilantly, don't involve him!"

"Don't worry it's all ready out of your hands Grizli." Darkwing snorted. "I'm just on my way to skull island to retrieve Gosalyn Mallard and there is nothing you can do about it."

Both J. Gander and Grizlikoff looked absolutely stunned and wide eyed at Darkwing who sat back in his chair with crossed arms and a stern look on his face that told that his mind was made up.

"Well, you certainly impress again and again." J. Gander noted. "Wouldn't you say Grizlikoff?"

Even Grizlikoff seemed impressed but hurriedly tried to shake it off. "It must have been a lucky guess, there is no way he could have known."

"I have my own ways." Darkwing told rather smugly. "So what is it Taurus Bulbas demands?"

Grizlikoffs mouth dropped open.

"Still not impressing you?" Darkwing asked nonchalant clearly enjoying his little moment of glory. "So, are you going to help me or will you choose to sit this one out."

"Me help you?" Grizlikoff asked. "Please! that's not how it works!"

"What-ever." Darkwing shrugged. "I am ten feet's in front of you and I will be going, with or without you."

"sir!" Grizlikoff adressed the owl. "This is too big a case to just handle to Darkwing, you got to let me go, this goes beyond the Mallard girl, that facility is the home of a great many F.O.W.L. secrets, you can't leave it to him."

"I quite agree." Hooter nodded. "Mr. Grizlikoff collect your men, the mission is yours."

"Thank you sir." the bear saluted.

"Darkwing, can I trust you to work with Grizlikoff and not against him?" asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I am a professional, I know it's about getting the job done, so please." Darkwing stated a little annoyed. "And by the way, how could you not see that the Waddlemeyers were imposters! what kind of secret origination are you?" he asked.

"It was a mistake on our part, we should have been more careful, which also make this even more a priority of ours, we need to rightify our mistakes." J. Gander nodded a little ashamed. "But the physical appearance of both of them were identical to the people they posed at, people who knew Percy Waddlemeyer back in the day were even ready to sign that it was him, the stories he could tell and the facts he could give very vibrant and true. Speculations have no started circling whom he really is, tough doesn't matter, because as it looks now he must be loyal to F.O.W.L. and thus an enemy, we are so truly sorry for our mistake."

"Don't apologies to me, apologies to Gosalyn ones she's saved." Darkwing grumped. "she thought her parents were back from the dead and then they are still dead, be glad she is such a spirited girl, stuff like this could destroy other children!" he snarled. "You know what, I'll probably run into you there, I got my own ways so I guess I'll be seeing you Grizlikoff." he snapped annoyed. "As I leave you behind in the dust having Gosalyn Mallard back and protected, I will be looking forward to see the look on your face." and he hit the button fading the two SHUSH agents. "Well Launchpad old pall, Taurus Bulba claims to have backup to his backups, we need to be twice as smart." Darkwing mussed. "Time to get backup to my backup to my backup." he stated.

"What?" Launchpad asked.

"You see, you're my back up." Darkwing told. "Grizli puff is my back up to you.. though he only barely qualifies but I guess we have to make due, and our back up to that?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know." Launchpad defeated lifted his arms.

"Call in the justice ducks." Darkwing pointed his finger upwards as he posed triumphantly. "Though not all of them.." his arm fell down. "Just the capable ones, keep Steggmut out of this at all cost.. I know Morgana is still in Transylvania, why this weak?" he groaned annoyed. ".. she probably can't make it.. I can't get a hold on Neptunia, she only ever shows up by herself, and we don't have time to trash the ocean so she can show up, so that leaves." he face palmed himself so the hand moved all the way down his face and beak. "Gizmoduck." he grunted.

"Gizmoduck?" Launchpad asked. "DW, are you feeling all right."

"No." Darkwing murmured. "But for Gosalyns sake, it will all be worth it.. but could we.. couldn't we just make it look like it was your idea?" Darkwing asked. "Or even better, you asked him behind my back! yeas that's it, you were worried for my sake and asked Giz behind my back, come on hurry." Darkwing pushed Launchpad over to the phone. "Call him."

"Well okay." Launchpad hesitated. "If you really insist." he picked up the phone looking down on the numbers to find the one to Gizmo ducks arm phone. "Some day you should just learn to plan your rescue attempts so you wont have to rely on luck." he muttered.

"What's that?" Darkwing asked.

"Nothing." Launchpad said at ones just pressing the numbers, well it was always nice to know that when Gosalyn's safety was at stake Darkwing was man enough to put down all thoughts of glory in order to keep her safe.. who knew what they had out on that island waiting for them. "Hey Giz, Launchpad McQuack here." he answered the phone. "Listen, I think DW may be a bit in over his head this time." Launchpad could see Darkwing grit his teeth and send a sour look in Launchpads direction.

"I am not in over my head!" he whispered back in a angry voice.

"He will be at skull island, can you make it out there? Oh, we haven't flown yet I can pick you up at Duckburg. If McDuck is any problem remind him of the positive press it will give you and all that merchandise he will sell because of it, yeas it's a real heroes mission. All right, we'll be there in a hour." Launchpad put down the phone."All done, he said yeas."¨

"Well of cause, what kind of hero would say no to a cry for help?" Darkwing asked. "Of cause he is not much of a hero but still!" Darkwing started angrily, and then muttered more silently to himself. "I am only asking because I know I myself can't keep myself away from the island and I all ready know I will probably be captured within five minutes." he rolled his eyes. "Sometimes it's hard realizing your own flaws." he murmured. "Come on Launchpad." he moved towards the Thunderquack. "Not a moment to lose!"


	7. Arrival

It could hardly be any surprise that it took less than a second for Darkwing to regret his decision as Gizmo duck boarded the thunderquack. "i'll say." Gizmoduck started as he leaned back in the passenger's seat. "I can honestly say that I was surprised that you called unto me for help, but it's good to know that you have friends who is man enough to admit when they need help."

"I told you, I don't need any help!" Darkwing grumbed. "I would be able to handle this mission perfectly fine on my own, you certainly wont be any help."

"Ah Wingy, don't be shy, everyone needs a hand ones in a while." Gizmo assured.

"Not me!" Darkwing stated. "Not ever and don't tell yourself anything different."

For a moment Gizmoduck lifted his visor as to look probably at the angered duck in front of him, before slamming it down again. "Hey, I know this mission has to be out of the extraordinary important for you to call me in. I threw everything I had in my hands to jump on-board, I even had to cancel my date."

"Buhu, well that's how it is to be a hero, there are more important things you know!" Darkwing ranted.

"Touchy, just because you don't have a girl friend." Gizmoduck shook his head.

"I do to have a girl friend!" Darkwing stated angrily.

"Now now, let's not make this into an unpretentious game of who is better, don't make stuff up, it always ends up coming back to bite you."

"You know of my girl friend, it's Morgana you dolt!" Darkwing grumbed. "I was lead to understand you even had to call her in to help you out with some Magicia what's her name."

"Why didn't you call her in then?" Gizmoduck asked.

"I would have but she's in Europe." Darkwing mumbled darkly. "All I could do was leaving her a message."

Again Gizmoduck slightly lifted his visor as he regarded the masked duck that was sitting in front of him looking ford out of the window. "Is it me, or is he more sullen than usual." he whispered to Launchpad.

"Don't worry, DW is just a little stressed out, this last week has been kind of hard to him and this mission just tops it all off, anyone would be an emotional wreck by now."

"Launchpad!" Darkwing hissed.

Gizmoduck shook his head. "What is this mission then?" he asked.

"All right Giz listen up." Finally Darkwing turned around to talk straight mask to visor with his fellow superhero duck. "We are going to retrieve one Gosalyn Mallard from probably the most guarded dangerous place you have ever been."

"Gosalyn Mallard?" Gizmoduck asked. "That name sounds kind of familiar, is it someone that I know? a top secret agent?"

"She's a little girl, and no, you wouldn't know her." Darkwing told. "I saved her twice before, it's a game of personal revenge as she and I kind of defeated Taurus Bulba.. twice, and now he wants us both no matter the cost."

"Wait, wouldn't that make it a trap we are flying straight into?" Gizmo duck asked.

"Why do you think I was desperate enough to call you?" Darkwing grumped crossing his arms.

"Do you have any kind of plan?" Gizmoduck asked.

"Don't I ever?" Darkwing asked.

"No you don't." Gizmoduck complied. "You make stuff up as you go along. That's not bad though I do to." Gizmoduck hurriedly added by Darkwings sour look.

"Okay, so I don't have much of a plan." Darkwing admitted. "And truthfully there is to many factors for us to even try, the facility is secret no one even knew it was there before so we don't know what's inside, Taurus Bulba have claimed to have backups to his back ups, whatever that means, SHUSH will be meddling to as an independent group and do I know Gosalyn right she will be working on her own from the inside, all in all, this is going to be one hell of a party."

"We probably just should go ahead and invite the fearsome five now we are at it." Gizmoduck shook his head before defeated leaning it on his hand.

"So you do have a prober sense of humour after all?" Darkwing gestured. "Listen, they will be expecting us to come with the plane so we will have to sail some of the way, we will leave Launchpad hovering and he'll land the plan on the nearest land ready for us to call him, we will have to climb up the mountain side.. and what I would normally do would be to knock out two eggmen so we can disguise ourself." he looked at Gizmoduck. "That is if you're not to scared to be out of that thing for half an hour."

"Ou-out of the gizmos suite?" Gizmoduck asked. "Well.. as long as my identity is protected."

"Yeah sure, I don't care about your identity." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Are you in or not."

"Of cause I am in, I am a hero after all!" Gizmo duck stated.

"And may I just wish the both of you good luck!" Launchpad enquired. "Boy you are going to need it."

Meanwhile Gosalyn was in the odd position of actually not wanting to play the computer game that was her offered, her new friend had pulled out two hand held consoles which were linked with a wire so they could play a fight game against each other.. though sparks kept flying from the two consoles, and Gosalyn could only get to the conclusion that it was another home made device, she kept trying to talk Gigi into helping her.

"Come on!" Gosalyn pleaded ones again. "If your dad really loves you so much he'll turn a new leaf so you can be together." she inquired.

"Gosalyn I don't think you understand." Gigi looked unsure at her. "And I told you, even if it wasn't for my father, I can't get outside of the building, I actually think they have just decided to let me roam free, it's as if they don't have to time to catch me, if the Eggmen really want to capture me they will, and then Ammonia will make me help clean the hallways." Gigi yucked with the tounge out of her mouth. "Man I hate that woman!"

"Ammonia is here?" Gosalyn asked.

"Not often, fortunately." Gigi shrugged. "But she came again last week and it looks like she will be staying for quite a while, hench, another reason to stay out of sight." and first then it seemed like she realized. "Hey, you know who Ammonia is?" she asked.

Gosalyn nodded.

"Have you met her sister?" Gigi asked. "How anyone could ever think of putting those two together is beyond me, but there she is."

"Ample is here to!" Gosalyn asked. "Oh boy, I should have known." she grimaced.

Gigi looked at her. "Boy for a newly arrived you sure know a lot." she commented. "You must be really important."

"Not really." Gosalyn sighed.

"Why are you even here?" Gigi asked interested. "You got information or something?"

"I'm here to lure Darkwing duck out in the open." Gosalyn murmured.

"Whoah! Darkwing Duck! and you said you weren't important, he is like the number one guy on F.O.W.L.s hit list! And he's Darkwing Duck! The masked Mallard!" Gigi exclaimed. "That explains all the spectacles going on around here! I mean it's been a bloody mess, Dad's been so busy, no one is ever coming in or out, hell I can't even make it to the kitchen any longer, and I know the security systems better than most, my father build most of them, plus I know the vents better than any-one and I can't steal as much as a cookie, not to talk about the nut cases they brought in! Splatter Phoenix, Tuskernini.. the chameleon."

Gosalyn blinked. "All those?" she asked. "Are they more?"

Gigi shrugged. "Dunno, but they are nutcases for sure."

"How stupid am I?" Gosalyn asked. "Why did I contact my dad, now Darkwing is for sure going to show up, and then it's all my fault that they catch him."

"Hey easy." Gigi calmed her down. "It's Darkwing duck we are talking about!" her face seemed to wander into a weird state of ecstasy. "He is really coming isn't he? Amazing!" she cheered happily as she had been waiting for this simple message all of her life. "Some legends say that he is inhuman, they can't harm him, I personally think he is a wizard, I mean how else can he appear and disappear every where like that." she spread out her arms dropping the game in her hands.

"No he isn't inhuman he isn't even a wizard!" Gosalyn grabbed Gigis blue braises. "He is very much just a duck, and he can be very careless and they are going to kill him! Gigi you have to help me here! you are my only hope! please!"

"But if they catch me with you.. my dad." Gigi fidgeted nervously. "He will be in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care about your dad!" Gosalyn shouted. "He's probably all cosy and fine while plotting how to kill _my _dad."

"Your dad?" Gigi asked. "Wait a minute, Darkwing Duck is your dad?" she asked completely stunned her eyes widened.

"Yeas! and if you don't soon help me punk, You'll be real sorry!" Gosalyn pressed Gigi up against the wall. "I like you, but my dad is more important."

"all right all right!" Gigi at last held up her hands. "I help you! or.. at least i'll try.. if."

"If what?" Gosalyn asked.

"If I could please speak to your dad.. Darkwing Duck when we find him.. I would like his help to." she at last murmured looking pleadingly at Gosalyn. "Please! I need to his help!"

"Oh." Gosalyn relaxed finally letting go. "Okay, that's a deal, and don't worry I'm sure he'll do anything to help you, if not I'll talk to him."

"Wow Darkwings daughter." Gigi looked wide-eyed at Gosalyn, her glasses even making her brown eyes look unnaturally big. "And he's on his way.." Gigi whispered as if it was completely unbelievable and a dream coming true. "what the F.O.W.L. people can rant about when they talk about him.. that's so cool. If you had just said this before I would have helped you a long time ago." Gigi rolled her eyes. "No need to be threatening me, can you lend me a shoulder?"

"Urh.. yeah sure." Gosalyn hesistated.

"Great, stand over there." Gigi hushed her to a wall. "There's another vent up here, I won't promise you anything, but we will be trying to get to the roof."

"and what from there?" Gosalyn asked as Gigi crawled up on her shoulder.

"I don't have a clue, boy I'm glad Dad isn't even in the building or he could be in so much trouble." she began screwing in one of the plates. "I hope you are a good wall climber."

"Hah!" Gosalyn grinned. "There is only one person better at climbing up buildings than me, and that's Darkwing duck, but don't you dare tell him that."

"Well if you're so confident see if you can follow up." Gigi shrugged as she had opened her gate way and now pulled herself up, turning around to reach two arms down to Gosalyn for help. "I've spend years where my best pass time was crawling around in the vents."

And Darkwing Duck got to prove his climbing abilities ones more as he thought himself up the rocky island shore.. and it wasn't that easy as the win kept capturing his cape and the waves sometimes only came far the close.

Gizmo duck had cheated.. he had simply propelled all the way up to the top and was actually waiting for Darkwing.. having even lowered a robe for Darkwing to grab a hold on, only it was slightly to short so Darkwing couldn't quite reach it yet. "Stupid Gizmo duck and stupid Gizmo suit." Darkwing murmered. "Stupid SHUSH, stupid Transylvania, stupid me for giving Gos up so easily and I am going to strangle those impersonators with my own two hands!" at last he had reached the robe and could bind it around his waist.. then to suffer his humiliation of being pulled up by Gizmo duck as if he was a flower sack or something like that his cape only a bit too often, it all ended up in it both being crumbled and holed as he made it to top, Darkwing always hated to be soon in a wrinkled holed cape.

"Your all right there wingy?"

"Yeah, just dandy." Darkwing murmured.

"Dad." it suddenly sounded.

"What was that?" Darkwing looked around.

"Dad are you there?"

Suddenly Darkwing realised it came from his pocket, quickly he grabbed the communicator. "Gosalyn are you all right!" he asked at ones. "They didn't do anything did they?"

"No I'm fine, but listen there is a couple of super villains here, thought you might wanted to know."

"Yeas, great... which super villains?" Darkwing asked eyeing Gizmoduck who looked back at him.

"Ammonia, Ample, Splatter Phoenix, Tuskernini and Chameleon." Gosalyn listed. "Perhaps more, I don't know, not to forget Bulba himself of cause."

"You heard that Giz?" Darkwing asked.

"I don't know who any of those people are." Gizmo Duck admitted. "Only Taurus Bulba, he is quite the big shoot."

"Listen." Gosalyns voice sounded again. "Gigi said yeas to help after all, we are trying to get to the roof.. I don't know what to do from there."

"The roof?" Darkwing asked. "Oh, brilliant.. good idea, continue. And when you get closer, call this line, Launchpad will be waiting for you, I..."

"Hey! what are you doing in there!" a male voice now suddenly sounded from the communicator. "Get out of there!"

a loud of scrambling and crashing sounded.

"Gosalyn?" Darkwing asked in his communicator. "GOSALYN!" but it was obvious that she had now turned off her communicator.


	8. A stunning revelation

Busted! and all because Gosalyn had stopped up to talk in her pen while Gigi had left her for a little while to scout. Eggmen had heard her voice, and were now busy in the act of getting her out.

"Come out!" they called. "We don't have time for this!"

Gosalyn crawled backwards away from their hands, that was when she saw Gigi coming crawling back. "Sorry." Gosalyn murmured.

Gigi reached out a hand and grabbed Gosalyns, pulling her further in, though it was to late, a hand had grabbed Gosalyns ankle. "Oh craters." Gigi grunted as she used both her hands to pull in Gosalyn.

"Gigi listen." Gosalyn whispered. "Find my dad, make sure he comes through all right, you know this building pretty well."

"But I've never been outside of the fence before." Gigi moaned as she pulled.

"Then it's about time isn't it?" Gosalyn asked. "And then we all make it out from here and I show you all of saint canard, I'll even show you Darkwing secret lair."

"Darkwings.. lair?" Gigi asked a little awed.

"Yeah, just help him out. I promise." Gosalyn really started to hurting from all this pulling. "That thing there is a communicator then you can talk to him." Gosalyn nodded her head down at the pen which had rolled down the vent. and then at last the one who had her leg gave an extra strong pull and Gigi lost her grip so Gosalyn was pulled all the way down and straight into the arms of one crazy cleaning lady by the name of Ammonia.

"Well well well well." Ammonia grinned. "What have we here? I seem to recognize this dirty little trouble maker."

Gosalyn was already struggling in the grip trying to kick her way out of this.

"Well she really is dirty." Ample laughed making Ammonia look really annoyed at her sister as she wrinkled her nose. "What a delightful child, I would just love to smash her down in a trash can!" she slammed her fist into her hand.

"Well that's not for now, Bulba has plans with her." Ammonia snorted.

"Oh I want to do away with her myself." Ample pleaded. "Don't tell me you don't want that, I know you would love to see her suffer."

"I would like even more to see Darkwing suffer." Ammonia told. "Taking his filth inside everywhere, Bulba promised us that we could watch."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ample rolled her eyes. "Say, when did he ever say we couldn't make her suffer?" she asked. "Just a little bit." she mesured with her hand. "Why don't you just make her scrub the hall way with a tooth brush while I watch, that won't harm her."

"Hm." Ammonia really seemed to consider this one. "You are saying something."

"Or even better, we could break her limps and it still wont make any difference!" Ample howled.

"Sometimes you actually have your bright days." Ammonia lightened up squeezing Gosalyn in her arms. "Let's get to it sister, lets have some family quality time!"

"Quah!" Gosalyn squealed. "Let me go! Let me!"

"Mrs Pine, Mrs. Grime!" a startled voice interrupted them. "What's going on?"

Oh shezz, Gosalyn rolled her eyes.. it was bloody Mr. Traitor, stark breathed and a little wide-eyed coming to the rescue now wearing a white science coat his red hair messed up as ever.. no more smart suits, there were even a coffin stain on his shirt and his glasses were slightly askew.

"Oh get lost." Ample said annoyed. "We are just having a little fun, that's what little girl gets when they try and escape. "

"No, you don't mean?" Mr. Traitor asked frightened and his eyes searced for Gosalyn and finally fell on her, to widen in surprise. "Gossy?" he asked clearly surprised.

"It's Gosalyn thank you." Gosalyn stated annoyed. "Or Miss Mallard to you!"

"Ammonia put her down, I'll take her from here." Mr. Traitor stated.

"No." Ammonia answered.

"You know my connections to Bulba, you really think it's wise not to do what I say?" Mr. Traitor asked.

Ammonia squinted her eyes seizing the duck, who looked back straight in the eyes. and finally Ammonia amazingly stepped back letting Gosalyn down, to at once having mr. Traitor step forward and grap Gosalyns wrist. "Come on Goss I mean miss Mallard." he said. "Back to the cell with you." he quickly pulled Gosalyn with him past the two sisters and down the hall way.

"Let go of me!" Gosalyn stated the moment they had passed a corner trying to pull away as soon as they were out of sight. "Let me go now!"

"Gossy please stop this!" Mr. Traitor prayed. "Trust me, just a little while, I want to talk to you."

"Why on earth should I trust you?" Gosalyn asked. "You tricked me! made me believe you were my dad! I lost my parents and for a moment I thought I could still learn to know them, but no! No of cause not, I almost left my real dad because it, thanks! have you any idea how this fells."

"Gossy be quiet." Mr. Traitor hustered his movement become more and more flustered.

"Give me a reason!" Gosalyn angered. "I don't care, I don't like you at all."

"What about this?" Mr. Traitor pulled out a very well known worn out purple fedora. "Of cause I wouldn't let Miss. Kyle throw it out when it's obviously that important to you." he said dropping it on Gosalyns head. "And I also think this is yours." he pulled out an old dusty hockey puck.

Gosalyn gaped and then at last grabbed out for it. "Give me that!" she snatched the puck out of his hands holding it to her chest.

Mr. Traitor blinked. "I don't want to harm you Gossy, it may not look like it but I'm on your side, please will you just listen."

"Why do you keep calling me Gossy?" Gosalyn asked.

"Because that's what your parents kept calling you." he sat down on his knee. "Listen, my name is Professor Waddlemeyer."

"Don't give me that crap." Gosalyn grunted. "If you really must, tell the truth."

"No really." The red-haired Duck assured. "Arthur Waddlemeyer, Percy was my big brother, I am your uncle."

Gosalyn starred at him, it took a while for her to comprehend what he was saying.. he had been talking an awful lot about that brother on the car trip.. as if he had wanted her to hear about the brother rather than himself.. she blinked looking at the red-haired professor trying to take all of him in.. he still reminded her of her grandfather.. and the red hair the same colour as her own. "But.. but if your on my side.." Gosalyn hesitated. "What are you even doing here? Why does Bulba want to keep your close."

"You sure is smart." Arthur smiled lightly. "I am as much a prisoner as you, they use my inventions and my skills, I am afraid it's purely my technology that keeps Bulba alive, I've invented an awful lot of weapons they use."

"Your inventions?" Gosalyn asked. "But why would you even make them for them? You can just deny." she angered. "What kind of a SHUSH agent are you?"

"They got my daughter." Arthur at last sighed. "If I don't do as they say, they'll harm her.. She's my everything I can't ever let anything happen to her, I know it's probably hard for you to understand but..."

"Your daughter?" Gosalyn echoed. "Gigi?"

Arthur blinked. "How did you know?"

"Well she.." Gosalyn turned around on her heals. "Urh, Don't worry Professor Waddlemeyer somehow we'll all get out of this really soon, help is on the way."

"Please Gossy, call me Athur.. or uncle Arthur if you like." Arthur tried.

"Yeah you're still sort of a traitor." Gosalyn mussed. "But oh well, family I suppose, hey wait a minute! if your my uncle, that would make Gigi my cousin!" she suddenly realised. "I have a cousin! I didn't know that."

Arthur smiled vaguely. "Come on, my lab is this way, we can talk probably in there."

"I don't know." Gosalyn hesitated.

"It's better than a prison cell." Arthur made aware. "And I think you have a couple of things to explain to me as well, as for an example how on earth you got out and how you know Gigi.. she's not in trouble is she? I tell her to behave, but she doesn't listen!"

"To take a guess that's a family thing." Gosalyn mussed.


	9. he who destroyed the Waddlemeyers

Soon after that Gosalyn found herself seated in a little lab, curiosity burning in her chest which was probably the main reason why she didn't ran off.. the lab was quite a mess, gizmos and wires every where, blue prints spread out on the floor and on the little table, Arthur had merely used and arm sweeping them down from the table to make room for the biscuits, claiming that it would only make him to happy if he had to use hours finding them afterwards, because that would be hours that wouldn't be spend on building weapons he had told as he brushed off his white lab coat which he seemed to be constantly wearing.

"I'm really sorry about your parents." Arthur told as romourged through a cuppord. "They were good people, better people than most.. but they have been dead for five years, I saw it myself, it was a very dark day." he finally came back to Gosalyn holding two mugs of warm tea. "I even remember it as it was yesteday" he muttered. "So clearly.. What you have been told actually is true, their names was Percival.. though he hated that name, we called him Percy and Marguerite Waddlemeyer and they really were SHUSH agents." he told sitting down handing Gosalyn a mug. "Percy was the more flamboyant of the two of us, I was the geeky quiet little brother, he used to look over me as we grew up.. He never had the time to become a science major, he was way to impatient, he wanted excitement. every second of the day, always out to charm his way through, always on adventure." Arthur drew a picture from his pocket. "Marguerite was quite the trouble maker herself, she seemed to be bouncing with energy, that's them in the foreground." he offered the picture to Gosalyn."I always carry it with me."

Excited Gosalyn accepted the picture, and was met by the sight of a Duck that true enough looked extremely much like Arthur but only by basic looks, his clothes looked smarter.. more like what a secret agent ala Derek blunt would wear, the kind of clothes Arthur had been wearing only this duck seemed completely at home in it, he had a smart smile on his lips as if he himself thought it was incredible macho, his red hair pulled back in a horse tail, again as if he just thought it would be macho.. the woman did indeed look kind of like Mrs. Kyle, and yet nothing like her at all, the woman was beaming all over her hair standing up in a mess and she even had dirt on her chin, she was cradling a little red haired baby. "Is that me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeas." Arthur nodded.

Gosalyn examined the picture closer and found Arthur by his brothers shoulder, Arthur wearing a lab coat, his hair having free range, and beside him was a lowely lady in a neat dress with flower patterns and soft round features, behind them all, and Gosalyn had to wip her eyes, was standing a happy elderly duck.. her grandfather. "Where's Gigi?" Gosalyn had to ask.

"There." Arthur pointed at the kind looking lady, probably his wife.. and first then did Gosalyn notice the round stomach. "Gigi is almost a year younger than you." he pulled out another picture from his pocket. "Unfortunately bad luck seems to follow the Waddlemeyer family, but that's just another reason protect those who are left wouldn't you say?" he asked giving the picture to Gosalyn, this one of himself and a laughing Gigi in his arms, this time she was not wearing the weird flying helmet so Gosalyn could see the absolute wild red hair pocking out in all directions, she was lacking a front teeth on the picture which was only to overexposed by her large grin and the other front tooth which was oversized, her huge glasses askew almost falling down her beak as Arthur lifted her up.. and the background was this very lab.

"What exactly happened." Gosalyn asked.

"Taurus Bulba happened." Arthur told. "Not many knows this, but he was actually a SHUSH agent ones, what people didn't knew at the time was that he all ready then was a criminal and only played along to gain secret information." Arthur started telling. "We the Waddlemeyers were a whole family working for SHUSH, your father as field agent, your mother as a undercover expert, I was the technological expert and your grandfather gadget builder, we were the perfect team, the three young of us out in the field and my dad, your grandfather, monitoring us from afar, we were almost legends." he told. "Taurus Bulba was our fifth member, a strategist. excellent to plan ahead, it was the hay days, success after succes, bouncing and laughing, it almost seemed like we didn't have a care in the world. But sooner or later Bulba had enough, he was tired of masquerading and wanted more, he wanted the freedom of the criminal mastermind that he was, I and your grandfather was working on a anti matter ray and Bulba wanted that, but first he had to get rid of us, so he struck a deal with F.O.W.L. and at our next mission.. they were all ready waiting for us and they took us. Quickly they got to the conclusion that Percy and Margurite were to spirited to ever give any information, so they." he swallowed. "Got rid of them, me however, they thought they could break.. for a couple of months it was just me and them, but I didn't tell them a thing, I kept quiet.. that was when Bulba came to them with an extra favor in trade for free passage to one of his missions.. he gave them Gigi as a present of good will.. And I am ashamed to admit it.. but I told them everything after that, and as they realised what I am really worth, what I can build, they decided to keep me, the more I build the more valuable I became to them and the less likely it is they are ever going to let me go.. I am so sorry Gosalyn, I never meant for any of this to happen, I know my father left SHUSH to take care of you afterwards, and it really hurt me the day I heard that he.." Arthur swallowed. "I don't know how it happened."

Gosalyn sighed deeply. "Taurus Bulba." she admitted bitterly. "He wanted granpas machine, and in the process." she swallowed. "Everything is Bulbas fault." she realized. "He destroyed the Waddlemeyers."

Arthur regarded her sadly. "Not entirely." he said carefully. "We are still here, and Gigi, we are those who are left."

"I'm a Mallard." Gosalyn told sternly.

"Of cause you are." Arthur answered. "I just don't see why you can't be both, you know when I see you, I do see your parents.. but there is something else in there to, I don't know you at all, I would sure like to, but I don't."

Gosalyn blinked.

"Now, I think this old duck have been speaking long enough, I believe you have quite a story tell to Miss Mallard." Arthur enquired. "The first question I would really like you to answer.. Where is my Gigi?"

Gigi was far away tugged inside of a vent, fortunately it wasn't to dark as one of the functions in her helmet was a build in flash light, but that didn't change the fact that she was quite alone and was left to look wide-eyed at the purple pen in her hand. "This is our golden chance." she murmered. "Chance for me and dad to run away.. it'll be worth it, pull your self together Gigi." she scorned herself, swallowing and then finally pressed the pen so a red light blinked. "Hallo." she tryingly called into the pen. "Hallo any-one there?"

"GOSALYN!" a voice rang. "Thank god your all right! they didn't punish you did they?"

Gigi dropped the pen so it rolled across the vent, quickly she threw herself after it and landed on the stomach as she grabbed it. "I'm.. I'm sorry." she stammered. "I'm not Gosalyn."

There was quiet in the other end.

"I'm Gigi, and they did take her.. I'm sorry Mr. Darkwing, but she asked me to help you." Gigi offered.

"Don't, just stay out of the way.. I.. argh, who are you anyway!" the voice responded.

"I told you I'm Gigi, Gigi Waddlemeyer and you got to help me mr. Darkwing, Gosalyn told me you could, and I know you can, your Darkwing Duck! savour of Saint canard, defender of the weak, I've heard so much about you! You have to help me you have to! They are holding me and my dad prisoner." Gigi pleaded. "I promise I can help, I know this building like the back of my hands, you do actually need me, I can guide you inside past the flaws, just follow my instructions."

"Waddlemeyer." Darkwings voice responded. "That sounds incredible familiar.. no matter it's probably not important." he cut her off. "Fine then, where are you now?"

Gigi blinked. "So you'll help me?" she asked.

"Of cause, I am a hero you know, I'll get you and your dad out, but Gosalyn comes first." Darkwings voice stated. "So, that's a deal you'll help me I help you, how do I get in?"

Relived Gigi deflated back, tipping up her home constructed sciences helmet to scratch her wild red hair. "Okay listen, don't even attempt the fence, it's electrical and there's several motion lasers around it so if anyone triggers it they would be captured.. or in the current situation.. probably shot."

"Well that sounds nice." Darkwing grumbed.

Gigi rolled her eyes. "There is a flaw in the design though.. I have been saving it so it would still be there if I ever needed it, see if I was taken they would probably discover it and cover it up. My dad and I have talked about using it a couple of times, problem just is we don't know how to get from there and away from the island."

"Let me guess, the sewer system." Darkwing grumbed

Gigi was a little stunned. "How did you know?" she asked.

"It's always the bloody sewer system." was sour the response. "And to take a guess, it's always the sewer system because no one is dump enough to even try and use that."

"Urh.. okay." Gigi hesistated.

"So how do we get in there?" Darkwing asked.

"You'll have to get to the west side of the island." Gigi started telling. "There's a large pipe sending any sewer water out in the ocean."

"Oh the joy and glory of being a hero." Darkwings voice muttered.

Gigi shook her head. "Where in the building do you want to go from there?" Gigi asked.

"Where ever Gosalyn is." was the strict answer.

Gigi sighed. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know where she is at current time.. but I could try and figure it out."

"No you stay there little girl, this is much to dangerous for small girls."

"Hey I'm eight, I can handle myself." Gigi grumbed. "Beside I told you, I know this building."

"Just stay where you are and keep out of trouble." was the stern answer. "There is enough crazy things going on as it is."

Gigi leaned her head in her hand. "Boy it's kind of obvious that this dude is a father." she mumbled. "What is it with dads anyway, are they all this crazy?"

Well hopefully not, for Darkwing was obviously a mental gaze at given moment as he dressed in egghead uniform now pulled an unfortunate Gizmo duck also dressed as an egghead clinging to a suitcase and keeping the helmet close down over his eyes, they were both wet to the bone due to heavy rain still dripping over them and sky just boded bad luck with is dark gray colour that made the entire world seem a nodge darker. Darkwing wasn't even surprised that Gizmo outside of the suit was just as small as Darkwing himself was.

"Stop being such a chicken and just follow suit!" Darkwing grumbed as he pulled the true enough, shaking Gizmo duck with him.

"Suit, suit!" Gizmoduck cried out. "I'm sorry Wingy, but I fell out of place without it, I can't defend myself."

"Oi your pathetic." Darkwing grumped. "Take away the gadgets and you turn into a coward, look at me! Do I have any high tech suit? Do I turn into a coward because of that. NO! and it doesn't matter if it's Negaduck I'm facing, or F.O.W.L. or a cyborg Taurus Bulba, you won't see me run away."

"That's because you're crazy!"

"All right that's it!" Darkwing angered and pulled Gizmoduck up in the air so they faced it each, and then shook the other duck. "Pull yourself together Giz! be a hero for crying out loud! since when was being a hero about gadgets or names or glory huh!"

"Don't give me that, that's all you ever think about." Gizmoduck answered.

"Well maybe that's sort of true, but not now!" he shook the unfortunate duck ones again. "If you say A when being a hero you must also say B ones in a while, and right now we are at B, so take a stand! or you would differently have lost your right to call yourself a hero, with or without suit!"

"Of cause!" Gizmoduck breathed. "I'll do it! even though I have no suit."

"Good!" finally Darkwing sat him down. "That monstrosity is differently no good for stealth! you could differently learn a thing or two about sneaking around" and ones again he silently asked why it was this week Morgana was out visiting distant relatives.

Gizmo was brushing himself off from the rough treatment. "I suppose so, but this just usually isn't my style, I'm afraid I'll need help."

"Figures." Darkwing mumbled. "Well, here we are." he stopped by the west coast.

"Where's the pipe?" Gizmo duck.

"I'll give you one guess." Darkwing said as he walked all the way down to the ledge where he looked down.. and true enough, a good was the promised pipe and water constantly floating out of it. "Oh brother, one of those missions." Darkwing murmered while holding himself on the beak, Gizmo duck doing something similar while looking in the disgust at their entrance.

"No, this is differently not my usual style." Gizmoduck stated.


	10. it tightens

"So Mr. Darkwing who is really your arch nemesis?" Gigi asked laying on her stomach casually talking into the pen. "I mean is it Megavolt, you two go back the longest, the furthes F.O.W.L. have been able to trace you back was also the first time Megavolt appeared.. or is it Negaduck.. cause he is like your evil Twin, or is it Bulba, he sure seems mad at you? Who is it?"

"Can't you shut up for a minute?" sounded the sour response.

"Hey I'm a kid, I get bored easily."

"You remind me of someone.." Darkwings voice mussed. "I'm not sure who, but I'll get it in a minute."

"Any-way, I am just trying to take as much advantage of this situation as possible, I am a great fan of yours!" Gigi stated. "I mean you are really something, absolutely nuts! The great vigilant of the night! fooling F.O.W.L. again and again, and then he vanish.. into the night. Gosh I still can't believe I am actually speaking to you!"

"Hah! you heard that Giz?" Darkwing stated triumphantly. "She's my fan,_ my _fan, keep your own stupid merchandise."

"What-ever wingy, how long before we are out of this stench?"

"Gigi, how long?"

"Hm." Gigi mussed. "How many pipes have you passed? you know the small ones above you?"

"How would I know that?" Darkwing asked.

"Thirty-six." the companion answered tiredly.

"Okay, that means you are half the way there."

the other duck sighed relieved.

"Before you need to start climbing." Gigi then told to the two ducks groaning. "So anyway, who is it? who is your arch nemesis?"

"Well.. they all are." Darkwing responded.

"That's not the way it works." Gigi stated a little annoyed. "A hero Arch nemesis would have to be his equal and opposite, the person who always delivers the ultimate face down and you have most personal history to share with, now who is it?"

"Well in that case I guess it's Negaduck." Darkwing mussed. "He is the closest to be my equal, though I have you know, he isn't quite there."

"So that's why he have the longest record of having actually beaten you?" Gigi asked.

"Hey! that is not true!" Darkwing stated. "How would you even know that?"

"F.O.W.L. keeps taps on all the vigilanty villains and heroes, and I get bored very easily." Gigi shrugged. "Hey wait a minute." she looked up. "Something is happening outside." she could hear several bangings

"What is it?" Darkwing asked.

"How would I know, I'm inside of a vent, which is above the storage rooms where no one comes... you want me to go check?" Gigi asked.

"It's not to dangerouse is it?" Darkwing asked.

"Njah I'm all ready on my way." Gigi crawled on hands and knees forward, stuffing the pen into her beak so she could easily jump down in the storage room and from there climb up on the boxes so she could watch outside, she spat out the pen in her hand. "Wow, there's like a ton of helicopters and flash lights out there." she told a little wide-eyed. "They are not F.O.W.L... I don't recognize them."

"Isn't there anything else?" Darkwing asked. "What do you see?"

"There's.. a bear, in one of the helicopters." Gigi told. "He has megaphone." she told on. "I think he is about to say something, wait a minute I am going to stick the pen out of the window so you can hear."

"TAURUS BULBA!" the bear yelled in a thick Russian accent. "Your surrounded, but we are willing to negotiate if you deliver us Gosalyn Waddlemeyer!"

Gigi's eyes widened. "Waddlemeyer? What the hell does that mean?"

"Come out now and no one will be hurt!" the bear continued. "If you harm the girl, there will be a hell to pay."

For a moment there was silence, then suddenly the door opened.. and out of the shadow came Taurus Bulba himself, Cyborg and everything. "Ah, SHUSH, how good of you to join us." he grinned.

"Hand over the girl." the bear repeated. "We have you surrounded!"

"So I heard." the Bull grinned. "BOYS!" he called. "Bring out big daddy."

"Big daddy?" Gigi echoed.

And suddenly the roof opened to reveal a big ass gun looking thing.. pointing directly at the helicopters.

"Huh.. guess it's a good thing we never made it to the roof." Gigi murmured. and suddenly watched as the thingy shoot all of the helicopters... and the machines completely froze in mid air as well as any inhabits.. all one by one dropping to the ground while Taurus Bulba laughed..horrified Gigi saw as the massive beer just rolled out still frozen in the same movement.

"Fool." Bulba laughed. "You don't realize the power I have, I am going to take on the entire world with this big daddy, only.. I want to make Darkwing watch as his beloved city goes to me, and me alone."

"Hey hey hey!" it sounded from the pen. "What happened! I can only hear not see!"

"He.." Gigi retrieved the pen. "Froze them, the whole lot.. so that's the thing dad have been working on.. I knew it was something about slowing down trons.. but I had no idea."

"wait! your dad!" Darkwings voice cut through. "He is one of them."

"No, you don't understand." Gigi tried to say.

"You don't need to say anything to me young lady, whoever you dad is he is a bad influence, don't worry I am going to rescue you, and differently Gosalyn, but you dad chose his own carrier."

"Darkwing don't." Gigi cried. "Listen, he is only doing it because if he don't, they are going to hurt me, and if you take me to safety he will stop doing as they say, and then he will be of no use.. and then they'll kill him."

"Is that so?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeas! and in any case you can use him, he build that thing, he can stop it.. you are a hero! Isn't this what heroes do?" Gigi asked. "And I tell you what, I've spend all those years hearing about you.. the F.O.W.L. guys talking and ranting, that about stupid Darkwing duck spoiling their planes, how does he keep besting us? we'll get him the next time.. and they come home from the next time.. beaten again, and I just thought, wauw that Darkwing.. he is my hero, he will be able to one day come safe me and dad. But I guess I was wrong."

"Well... I" Darkwings voice hesitated. "No of cause I safe the both of you... I wouldn't turn my back on one with such a faith in me."

Gigi smirked slightly.. hehe, worked like a charm. "Oh thank you Darkwing." Gigi told in a honey innocent voice. "Thank the world for heroes like you."

"Oh come on, this is getting camped." the other duck from the line retorted.

"Oh just take it like a man tin can." Darkwing retorted.

"You asked me here, at least give me some respect!"

"Then show some backbone!"

Gigi blinked. "You sound like an old couple."

"Geeeh." Darkwings voice sounded annoyed. "Okay let's try again, SHUSH is frozen."

"Yeah." Gigi answered.

"Well that was beyond useless." Darkwing murmured. "And I think we are here.. it's a blind end."

"There should be a ladder." Gigi answered. "Just by your left hand."

"Here wingy." the other duck answered.

"So little miss, where would we end when we climb up this ladder?" Darkwing asked.

"It should go straight up to the washing basement." Gigi hesitated.

"Wait are you not sure?" Darkwing.

"No, it never really tempted be to crawl down in the sewer." Gigi told honestly.

Darkwing sighed. "Listen I am going to turn this thing off, what do we do when we get up there?" he asked.

"On the west wall there is a went gitter." Gigi told. "Go there, from there you crawl six rooms straight ford, turn left and crawl seven rooms, turn right one room and left again three rooms, and that's where I am."

"Erh could you repeat.."

"Six, seven, one, three." the other words responded tired. "We got it."

Darkwing at his end of the line send an annoyed look at Gizmo duck.. that hero was just created to annoy him, Darkwing was sure of it, defeated Darkwing looked up the long ladder.. and truly, it just seemed to go on forever, Gizmo wasn't wasting any time climbing upwards.

"I wonder how many steps there is on this bloody thing." Darkwing murmered following up.

"Two-thousand-two-hundred-and-twelve" was the tired answer.

And Giz was even wondering why Darkwing was so easily annoyed by him, stuff like this had to be stuff Gizmo said just to annoy him.. it had to be.

finally they both made it up the later.. both dirty and smelling far away of sewer.

"You know if I were in my suit I could just have flown us up here." Gizmoduck made aware.

"And they would have heard us miles around." Darkwing murmured straight back. "Besides, there is no way you would be able to get into the vent wearing that thing, come on lent me a shoulder."

Gizmo duck sighed doing as he was told, placing himself with the back against the wall so Darkwing could climb up.

"Shezz this hero isn't always as gloriouse as I would like." Gizmo duck murmered.

"Tell me about it." Darkwing answered as he crawled into the vent.

"Why do you even do it then?" Gizmo asked reaching up his arms for Darkwing to pull him up. "If there is so much trouble and pain involved."

"Because I could never ever imagine myself doing anything else." Darkwing told pulling Gizmoduck up. "Ever since I was a kid there was only one thing I wanted, to be a hero, so that's what I did, I made it happen." and Gizmo duck was up beside him Darkwing leaning back against the vent as he pulled of the helmet to wipe his brow.

"That's a pretty insane thing to do you know." Gizmo duck made aware.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy being a hero." Darkwing murmured. "only you had it easy, it was all handed to you on a silver plate."

"Erh.. well." Gizmoduck scratched his neck. "I suppose I have been more than just a little lucky, I would still be stuck in my old job if it wasn't for this." he shivered lightly. "No, then this is differently a thousand times better to die a hero."

"Urgh." Darkwing took himself to the head. "You know I don't like you right."

"Yeah I figured that much." Gizmoduck answered.

"But I need you, right now I really just need to get Gosalyn to safety I need to get Gigi and her father into safety as well, and not only that.. we need to stop Bulba, you heard him, he is going after the city, he wants to take it by force and let me watch, this is growing bigger by the minute, SHUSH can't help us, they were going by procedure and see how long that got them."

Gizmoduck stared at him.

"I think it's safe to say we shouldn't let this rivalry get in the way.. I guess what I am trying to say is.. is.." Darkwing was clearly struggling with the words. "Let's at least try and be professionals! people are depending on us."

Gizmoduck regarded him, and then nodded. "Yeas, sure." he reached forward a hand. "Let's put aside differences and be partners."

Darkwing sighed as he rolled his eyes but at least reached out and accepted the hand shaking it firmly. "Partners." he said.

* * *

><p><em>AN; hey me Moonbird... yeah I know I all ready asked this in another story I posted, but perhaps other people is reading this one.. I dunno. <em>

_Does anyone have a clue where I could buy the newly released Darkwing Duck comic books? I can't buy them in my own country so I would have to somehow ship them? Does any-one know a site? Or does someone have extra copies I could buy XD _

_Okay I didn't think so, and yeas. I know there is spelling mistakes, it's both because English is not a native languet and because I kind of just writes as I go along, I have another major majoooor fic on a hold, which I give it my all to, it's constantly re-written and I would call that my more 'proff fic' Darkwing Duck allows me to unwind and spoof a lot of things, so that's what I am doing. I dunno where I am going, honestly I don't, I am just unwinding from my more serious work. _

_All though I adore Darkwing as a series! otherwise I wouldn't read it, if you ask me, the show is nothing short of ingenious. _

_If anyone wants to beta or fix an all ready posted story, I would be forever grateful, thank you for reviews and thank you even more for reading at all. See you in the next chapter! _


	11. tonight or never

"Oh my darling, me sweet, my brightly shining star! soon every-one will see you glitter and ligthen up the entire world." Tuskernini danced around a pretty flustered Chameleon. "It's unbelievable, simply unbelievable no one have ever picked up on your talents my dear." Tuskernini continued holding her hands. "You were made for the big screen my darling, the perfect character actor! with you I don't even need to hire other actors you'll be playing all the parts!" He exclaimed. "I keep asking myself, where have you been all my life?"

Chameleon blushed deeply by the praise. "I.. I must admit, I have sort of always dreamt going to Hollywood, but I didn't think I had to talent.. or well, the looks."

"Pfff, what does all those mainstreamers know?" Tuskernini asked. "No my dear, I tell you, you are what true stars are made off, and with me to help you, soon everyone will know your name! there wont be a hotel who wouldn't honored to host you, not a party who wouldn't be honored to let you in, but just remember." Tuskernini smiled. "Who brought you there in the first place."

Chameleon giggled. "Of cause!" she said. "Oh all those people who made a fool of me, they are sure going to be sorry."

"When you walk down the red carpet in your fancy gown." Tusknernini sleeked. "Bathed in diamonds, arm in arm with Brad Pig."

"Raplando Bloom." Chameleon corrected.

"Of cause, whoever you fancy." Tuskernini claimed. "Because you my darling, my shining star, you'll be the biggest of them all!"

"Pff, what ever happened to art!" Splatter Phoenix snorted from the other side of the room. "You know there is more to it than just mindless stuffing people in front of a camera and pour a bucket of pain over a canvas, you need thought, consideration! or it's just crap, not art!" she stated annoyed.

"And that's where you come into the picture my dearest." Tuskernini turned to her.

"What, me?" Splatter phoenix asked.

"Of cause! you're the world's greatest art director." Tuskernini told. "The style you can induce on the pictures, the colors! just imagine!" he wrapped an arm around Splatter Phoenix. "Thousands of people, millions of people, watching the movies you designed and you can provoke them! make them feel with you art, make them see stuff they could never have imagined happening right there on screen, we can show our interpretations of heaven and our interpretation of hell, and everyone will awe and say,.. gosh darn it that is deep!"

"Hm, you say something." Splatter phoenix mussed. "And with all the money.. I wouldn't have to do crime any-more.. I can life of my art, just as I always wanted."

"And you would go down in history!" Tuskernini exclaimed. "When they list the great painters they will say Lion-ardo Davinci, Rap Gogh, Stanpig Kubrick and Splatter phoenix! at last the world will acknowledge your major talents."

The speak seemed to have done it's work, Splatter phoenix had absolutely stars in her eyes.

"We'll begin production as soon as Bulba pays off his money."

Splatter Phoenix rubber her hand. "Lets make it about a struggling artist, an outcast and a drug addict on the street, we'll show what the goverment is worth, and our main heroin is constantly being shunned, lets expose those rotten so called normal people!" she plotted.

Chamelelon looked at her. "I don't like that, what about a beautiful rich high classed woman." she started in a dreaming voice. "Who everyone loves and admires, but she falls in love with a poor boy from the other end of the social class, will their forbidden love succeed? will the stunningly beautiful woman put aside her obligations to be with whom she loved?"

"Yuck!" Splatter phoenix stated. "That's absolutely disgusting! No way! ah-ah, no can't do! I refuse to work on such a lousy story!" She exclaimed.

"Well I refuse to be a star of a movie taking place in the dumps!" Chameleon retorted back.

"Ladies, ladies!" Tuskernini intervened. "I'm sure we can find some kind of middle ground here that would make us all happy and famous, I mean with all this talent, there is bound to be some artistic differences."

"Stay out of it!" the two woman shouted silmustaniously. and then turned back to rant at each other almost starting a cat fight on the spot.

"Urgh." Tuskernini face palmed himself and the hand when all the way down his face as he groaned annoyed. "Artists! they keep saying they are the best humanity have to offer, but there is no way that is true." he commented as the two ladies now where in a real fight across the floor. "And they are all the same to." he murmured. "Always thinking they are so much better than anyone else.. and people wonder why I turned to crime with this is what I got to work with every single time." he shook his head. "Prima donnas!"

It was kind of fortunate though that they were so busy in their fights.. because it was right at this moment that two heroic ducks crawled silently through the air vents right above their heads, the ducks were even able to see the villains through the gitters.

"What is going on here!" Bulba entered the room, followed by a dusins of eggheads.

Darkwings eyes widened and he held up a hand, indicating for Gizmoduck to stop.

"I am told you are professionals and this is what I have?" Bulba asked. "Pathetic! Darkwing could be here any second, and I want you ready for him!"

The three struggling artists backed away together, until they reached the wall and looked frightened at Taurus Bulba. "But... we don't know where he will appear." Tuskernini tried to explain.

"Probably outside of the building, but if he somehow got inside, where do you think?" Bulba asked. "He is here for the girl dimwits!, her cell is secured of cause, no one will ever get in our out of it, but it would be an obvious place to set a trap! So get moving!"

"Yeas sir!" Tuskernini exclaimed. "Right away sir." and the trio darted past Bulba and out of the door.

"Shez, amateurs." the bull murmured. "Men, when they are of no use, get rid of them." he ordered the eggheads and turned around. "I can't imagine what kind of help they will ever be." and they all went outside.

Darkwing and Gizmoduck blinked. "Gosalyn." Darkwing murmured.

"We still don't know where she is." Gizmoduck pointed out.

"That's what you think." Darkwing told in a tone full of smirk. "The ladies were right beneath us, all I had to do was drop one of my chips, and I never leave home without a tracking device." he pulled up the gizmo. "They are headed north." he murmured looking at the small scream.

"So.. what now?" Gizmo duck asked.

"Well.." Darkwing hesitated. "Time to split up I suppose.." he said. "You continue, find Gigi, she got a communicator, so you only need to get there and we can talk, I need to get to Gosalyn."

Gizmoduck nodded.

"Well." Darkwing at last swallowed. "Good luck Giz, it's not that hard, you can do it." and he opened the gitter.

"Good luck Wingy." Gizmo managed to mutter as well as Darkwing jumped all the way down, and the egghead disguised hero ran out of the room.

at last alone Gizmoduck deflated back, this really took a lot out of him.. more than he could have imagined.. to act like Gizmoduck when wearing the suit was easy, it just came to him, but without it it felt like he had been putting up a show and was mentally exhausting, more than ones had he almost slipped back to his normal voice and had to capture himself and again, sighing Gizmoduck pulled off the helmet so he could wipe his brow. "Come on Fenton." he murmered himself in his real voice. "If Darkwing can do this, so I can I!" he stated. "He won't be right! I'm at least as good as he is!" and with a new determination he sat the helmet back on and took his suitcase, to crawl his way towards the goal. "And I can't believe I first figured this now, but people who decides to just go out and be heroes.. they are crazy." he pushed himself through the next room. "Then let me be even more crazy that that Darkwing.. all though that might be impossible."

Arthur had been listening wide-eyed to Gosalyns entire story and explanation, that Gigi for now was out of harm's way, that back up indeed was in the way in form of at least one vigilantly.. it was quite the wild tale, and then things had gotten haywire outside, he and Gosalyn had sprinted to the window him lifting a bit up in the curtain.. to witness his own invention being used in practice, and after that he had experienced the struggle of trying to make Gosalyn stay put, something that proved highly difficult.

"We need to stop them!" was Gosalyns argument.

"No we need to stay out of sight." Arthur held her back.

"you build it! you can dissemble it!" Gosalyn annoyed stated. "Come on!" she pulled and actually succeeded in making Arthur loose footing for a second.

"No, it's much to dangerouse!" Arthur stated.

"God you're a coward!" Gosalyn stated annoyed.

"That might be, but I won't see you getting hurt as well." Arthur pulled her back. "I lost Percy, Marguerite, Vivian and even my father, I am _not_ going to lose you nor Gigi." he succeeded in getting her up in a firm grip.

"Put me down!" Gosalyn struggled to get down. "God! you were a secret agent! what have you been reduced to? just doing Bulba's bidding, that's so pathetic, there's no way I am ever going to respect you!"

"I don't care." Arthur held her in a tight grip. "Think what you will, but I won't let you be hurt! Your all that's left of them."

"I don't even remember them? why would I care?" Gosalyn asked.

"You don't need to, but I care." Arthur told. "Someday you'll have a beloved family to and you'll understand, I don't have much left, but what I got, I am willing to die to protect it, if you have any such connection with your dad, you should know this."

Gosalyn struggled an extra turn as the words suddenly seemed to sink in, and she deflated in his arms. "You were very close to your family?" Gosalyn asked.

"They were my life." Arthur told.

Gosalyn sighed. "I'm sorry.. you're not a coward."

"No your right." Arthur sighed as he put her down. "I am a coward, the biggest coward in the universe, I keep the very man alive who did all this, and I have spend five years just hiding around here.. trying to raise my daughter the best I could."

"Exactly, and you're not a coward." Gosalyn told. "I do know families, I know grandad or my dad would have done the same for me."

Arthur smiled vaguely. "Gosh Gosalyn." he whispered. "What a person you have grown into, it's incredible."

Gosalyn smiled a little smile in return before she frowned. "But you need to get out there and do something!" Gosalyn stated. "You need to end this."

"Gosalyn, I am not a hero, or a food soldier, that was Percy." Arthur told. "I was never able to do much without him."

"What are you talking about, you survived this long didn't you?" Gosalyn asked. "And kept Gigi safe? You can do it! you can be the hero and safe us, I know you can! Gigi is fine, Darkwing should have found her by now.. I hope.. well, I think we would know it if he had been captured, and beside, Bulba wants to kill me regardless of what you say, you really want that to happen?" she looked Arthur in the eyes. "Uncle." she tasted the word. "It's going to end either today or never, don't Gigi disserve to see more of the world than just this stupid place?" she asked.

Arthur swallowed, and then nodded. "Your right." he said. "But Gosalyn, you need to promise me to stay hidden, don't go out there." he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Stay in here, in this lab, if the eggheads come, hide. Don't do anything rash."

Gosalyn held her breath.

"Promise me!" Arthur stated sternly. "I can see it if you don't mean it."

At last Gosalyn sighed. "I promise." she muttered. "I'll stay in here."

"Good." Arthur nodded, handing over to his work table reaching for a tool box. "And if Gigi comes, make her stay to, we'll be leaving tonight, I'll come back here and pick you up, and we'll escape this place, after I sabotaged that machine."

"That's the spirit!" Gosalyn jumped up and down with raised arms.

"Well." Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's sort of a family thing."


	12. another style of heroisme

There was always one fatal flaw in Gigi's many escapades, one flaw she actually were pretty aware of.. She could never really leave the building, and she would always, and the meant always, be captured and dragged back at some point.. If they wanted to capture her, they would most certainly capture her. And as it turned out.. they actually wanted to capture her right now. Normally Gigi would have been annoyed but gone willingly, knowing if she just came quietly it would all be fine and no one was going to be hurt, though you could argue being put in cleaning duty was very close to be being torture. But when living in a evil company facility there were much worse thing that could happen.

But normally, there wouldn't be a superhero in the building who needed her help, normally there wasn't another girl somewhere around who counted on her to help that hero so they both could get out safely.. normally their new leader.. whom her dad obviously for some reason hated with a passion, even more so than who used to command them, which wasn't just a little. Normally their new leader weren't planning on taking over an entire city by force and kill the two people who were relaying on Gigi.. that was quite an accomplishment for one day, and so now Gigi was desperately trying to avoid Ammonias arm who tried to get her down.

"Get down from there!" Ammonia shouted. "Or I'll make you scrub toilets to your arm falls off!"

Normally that would have worked pretty well, but this just wasn't a normal day.

"Get out! Get out!" Ammonia shrieked as Gigi scrambled backwards and away from the arm, turning around hoping to meet up with Darkwing on his way to her spot, only the squell out by the sight of an Eggman coming straight towards her.

"GAH!" she jumped by the sight of him and had to turn around, but was then faced with the arm scrambling around.

"Wait! Little girl!" the Eggman stretched out his arm, Gigi didn't recognize his voice.

Swallowing Gigi could only come up with one plan for escape, she jumped straight down the hatch and landed down on Ammonias back.

"ARGH!" Ammonia yelled surprised.

"He-hey Ammonia." Gigi greeted startled.

"Qwah! You are dirty!" Ammonia exclaimed. "You got me dirty! Get off!" she literately threw Gigi off her back so Gigi ended up making three summersaults on the floor leaving a whole trail of wires, cogs and screws across the floor, and Ammonia looked up to squint her eyes at Gigi. "_You!_"

"Hehe." Gigi laughed a little nervously, and starred wide-eyed at the Eggman who now popped his head down of the hatch she had just jumped through.

"Little girl!" he called out. "Gigi!"

Gigi gulped, and then jumped up on her feeds. "Bye!" she gestured and zoomed out of the room.

"Come back here!" Ammonia yelled. "You'll be sorry!"

Gigi tried not to listen as she skidded down the hallway. literately skidded as Ammonia had send a splash of soap water in her direction which was now all over the floor, "Whoa!" Gigi yelled as she rammed directly into a wall, and took off from that to push herself in another direction.

"AMPLE FOR HEAVENS SAKE HELP ME!" Ammonia yelled as she charged Gigi with her broom stick.

"You called?" Ample stepped out, blocking Gigi's run.

"Whaaa!" Gigi tried to stop and glided forward stoping the last second before bumping straight into Ample, she turned around only to face Ammonia advancing with her broom stick. "Oh well." Gigi gulped. "I had a good life.. though I think it could be argued that I am too young to die, and I never did have friends, or saw any of the world.. or other stuff people usually do when living, but oh well." she shrugged. "you can tell dad that I love him." and she bowed down covering her head with her arms, bracing herself for the impact that would come as the two advancing sisters to jump her. "Bye sweet world." she mumbled.

"_Blathering Blatherskite!_"

"Blathering what?" Gigi looked up, and to her utter amazement saw, literately, a hero in white shining armor standing behind Ammonia pocking her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but unhand the girl." the hero duck told in his triumphant voice. "Or I can assure you that you'll be sorry."

Ammonias eyes widened as she twirled around, her broom stick raised. "Gizmoduck!" she exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Gizmoduck?" Gigi awed. "best day to die ever."

"Not to day little Gizmo buddie." the superhero exclaimed. "It's time to clean up in the villains!" and a big boxing glow sprung out from his chest to hammer Ammonia in the middle of the face so she flew backwards, and Gizmo duck drove forward picking Gigi up on the way.. only to glide on the soap clearly loosing balance. "Whoa!" he yelled ramming straight into Ample, all three of them coliding.

Gigi shook her head a she took in the sight, her on top of Gizmoduck who laid on his stomach, Ample unconciouse on her back laying up against the wall.

"Not quite what a planned." Gizmoduck murmured. "But it'll work." and he came up on his wheel again, Gigi barely managing to hold on his shoulder.

Ammonia however was clearly pissed as she fought herself up on her legs. "You'll pay for that." she hissed. "And your wheel is dirtying the floor to!" she shriked.

"I think it's time to go, don't you little Gizmo buddie?" Gizmo duck asked.

"Uhu." Gigi nodded clinging to his shoulder, and he drow for full speed past amber and down the hallway away from Ammonia.

"Where to?" Gizmoduck asked.

"How would I know that?" Gigi asked. "I'm the eight your old kid you're supposed to rescue, aren't you the rescuer."

"Well.." Gizmoduck hesitated. "Any suggestions would probably be good."

Gigi blinked. "Well, I think hiding might be good, it can't be long before the Eggmen oh there we go."

Gizmo duck had to stop as several Eggmen was suddenly blocking their path, guns ready aimed at Gizmo duck.

"Go back and turn to the left at the first hall way!" Gigi shouted Gizmoduck at once doing as he was told, turning around and zooming out.

"We need a place to re-coop." Gizmoduck mumbled.

"We need a place to hide." Was Gigi's answer as Eggmen came running after them, shooting with their guns so they flew over Gizmo ducks head, and he quickly got Gigi of his shoulder and into his arms where he could shield her.

"Quite so." Gizmoduck responded. "Any suggestions?"

"Turn-left-turn-left-turn-left!" Gigi managed to shout at the sight of even more Eggmens together with Ammonia and Ample came running in front of them, immediately Gizmoduck did as was told. "Gah! where could we hide?" Gigi asked loudly. "You're way too big to any of my usual places."

"I think desperate times call for desperate measures." Gizmoduck replied. "Just say something, we'll figure it out."

"But it would be a vent, or a room behind a console.. or you know, small places." Gigi told.

"Doesn't matter." Gizmoduck bowed down ones again shielding her and was hit on the shoulder. "Either one of us would be any use captured, or worse... dead." and he was hit again on the back. "Anywhere they won't get you."

"Turn right here." Gigi at last instructed.

Gizmoduck did as was told.

Ammonia was absolutely furious as she charged for the dreaded gizmo duck together with all the eggmen. "So we are playing tag game now?" she asked angrily as Gizmo duck kept turning corners. "I'll get you now." she smirked. "That's a blind end." and she turned the last time. "AHA!" she exclaimed, only to be left quite gobsmacked as the blind end.. was empty. "WHERE ARE THEY!" she yelled. "I'll get you! I get you even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

far above them, both holding their breath up in the vent were the little girl with oversized teethes and two big glasses.. and a accountant in rather colorful clothes holding both her and his suitcase rather close. It seemed like forever that they confused kept on searching down there below them, and in all that time the two ducks above didn't dare to move and inch. Finally, the eggmen stormed down the corridors wanting to capture them before they got 'too far away.'

both ducks simultaniousely let out a hugh sigh.

"Boy that was close." Gigi sighed.

"You don't say." Gizmo duck answered.

"Eww you stink of sewer." Gigi wrinkled her beak. "Did you have to press me into you like that."

"I was just worried." Gizmoduck defended himself. "And if you're Gigi, then it's your fault I smell like this."

"Sorry." Gigi murmured, and then looked wide-eyed up at him. "Your Gizmoduck." she breathed. "wow."

"not much of a sight without a suite." Gizmoduck sighed. "But yeah."

"You're Gizmoduck." Gigi repeated starring wide-eyed at him. "And I really don't care you don't have a suite, you're, you're a hero.. you can rescue me and dad."

Gizmoduck smiled lightly. "I'll do my best." he promised. "When I figure what to do next, you have the communicator?" he at last asked. "So we can contact Darkwing and see what he's up to."

"Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck." Gigi said in awed voice as if it was her greatest dreaming coming true, unfolding in front of her eyes. "Urh yeah! sure, I got it right here!" she started digging in her pockets before her face faltered "I had it here!" she exclaimed starting to empty her pockets, to reveal such things as three screwdrivers, countless of colored wires, buttons that didn't belong anywhere, a dissembled not working gun, several obvious home mad contraptions, a paper plane and what was left of a remote control.. but no pen." wide-eyed Gigi looked up at Gizmo duck. "I must have lost it in the store room." she swallowed. "When Ammonia threw me up her back."

"Can we go back for it?" Gizmoduck asked. "You know, through the vents."

"That'll be one of the first places they'll look constantly for us." Gigi answered.

"Then we urh.. we need to find Darkwing." Gizmoduck mussed. "And he'll be looking for Gosalyn."

"And she'll be back in her cell." Gigi snapped her fingers. "Come on, follow me!" she gestured. "Oh, and be really quiet, this place is going haywire, they know I use the vent system, they will be looking for us here.. so we will probably also be taking detours if we don't want them to know where we are going."

"All right Gizmo buddie, show the way!" Gizmoduck said sounding like his hero self, though in reality he was silently thinking that this was a part of being a hero he would have liked to never having been introduced, and tried to remind himself that he would not let Darkwing be the better hero, he would be an at least as good a hero as that strange insane questionable terror that flaps in the night.. and that was basically the only thing that kept him going in this very odd situation. Nope.. differently not Gizmoduck's style, but it was as they said.. the Gizmo suit was good for man power and bodyguard duties.. terrible for sneaking around like this, he just hoped his secret identity wouldn't be blown for good before the mission was over.


	13. the two fathers

unfortunately, as Darkwing had all ready discovered.. Gosalyn was differently not in her cell, the people who had also discovered this was the three super villains who was now storming the place trying to get to Taurus Bulba quickest possible with these startling news.

And Taurus Bulba, he was overseeing his master machine on the same time as getting a check up from one Arthur Waddlemeyer, he looked rather grim as he was forced to go through Taurus's cyborg weaponry.

"You know, I still can't get over this poetic justice." Bulba smirked. "I simply could not believe it when I found out you of all people, was the one who made it possible for me to life." he laughed.

"And I couldn't believe they used my technology to revive you without me knowing." Arthur answered.

Taurus Bulba grinned. "And now you work for me again."

"Don't make any illusions that I like the arrangement." Arthur mumbled as he opened a hatch in Bulbas's arm and reached for his oil can. "There is nothing worse in the world than a traitor."

"Hah, says the man who spend the last five years being exactly that." Bulba grinned. "And to think you had it in you, you were always such a good little scientist, to think you lasted this long." he mused. "I mean without Percy to hide behind."

"He was my better half." Arthur admitted. "But he wasn't always right, I never liked you." he murmured. "You gave me the creeps from day one, but he wanted to give you a chance."

"Foolish of him wouldn't you say?" Bulba asked.

Arthur didn't answer at ones, but silently continued adjusting the screws. "your rusting again." he murmured. "You should just stay inside when it rains."

"I love it when people have precious things to lose don't you?" Bulba asked. "It makes everything so much easier for me, it makes people... weak."

"Some calls it weakness, some call it to have a string of humanity left in their body." Arthur murmured. "Speaking of poetic justice, that you don't even have a real heart even longer, it's made of wires and metal."

"Which you keep going." Bulba reminded. "What a pair."

"What a pair indeed." Arthur darkly gritted his teethes. "All done." he closed the hatch.

"I thank you." Bulba nodded courtly. "Now back to your workshop, build me something new and impressive."

"Actually, I think Big Daddy would need some testing now it's been fired ones, just so it doesn't burn out." Arthur told in a strictly loud and professional tone. "We wouldn't want it to suddenly stop working now would we."

"Well if you must." Taurus Bulba waved him off.

Just in time for a stark breathed Tuskernini to finally come past all the Eggmen to face Bulba. "The girl!" he gasped for air. "Gosalyn Mallard! she's gone."

"What!" Taurus Bulba shouted. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's not in her cell!" Tuskernini ellaborated.

"Then do something you idiot!" Bulba hoisted Tuskernini up in the air, which was kind of an impressive feed considering that Tuskernini wasn't exactly light weight. "Find her you idiot!" he threw him at Chameleon who barely broke his fall.

"You!" Taurus Bulba turned to Arthur. "You know something?" he asked holding Arthurs lab coat in a firm grip. "Did you make her disappear?"

"what? no!" Arthur defended himself. "How would I do that?" he asked. "I don't know anything!" he stammered.

"So you say." Bulba squinted his eyes. "But I need to ask, how would she be able to get out without help."

"Taurus, ha-ha-have I ever been able to lie to your face?" The shaking Arthur asked.

Bulba seized him for a moment with squinted eyes, being silent as he was thinking. "No." he at last said. "You are too much of a coward, always were, without your better half your nothing." and he let go dropping Arthur down on the ground.

Arthur sourly rubbed his sore back as he looked up at Bulba. "I got a new better half." he murmered so silently that no-one would be able to hear as he came up on his feeds and slowly backed away from Taurus Bulba and the eggmen, his eyes constantly upon them, so much so that he didn't see the purple dressed masked Mallard that he stepped right past.

However the masked Mallard was not late to see him and a hand reached out, grapped Arthur and pulled him straight into the hiding place and out of sight, so Arthur was suddenly faced with a very angry purple superhero.

"Darkwing duck!" Arthur wide-eyed exclaimed.

"man now when I see you up close, I just want to strangle you all that more." Darkwing sneered.

Arthur didn't for a moment doubt that the insane duck meant it, there were daggers in his eyes and his grip in Arthur really tight.

"Why-why?" Arthur asked. "What did I do to you?" he asked honestly confused.

"There was a girl." Darkwing duck started. "You pretended to be her father, and then handed her over to a cyborg maniac who plans to kill her, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Arthur swallowed.

"Didn't mean to?" Darkwing asked. "That's rich, when you go out of you way like that to fool everyone and then hand over the nine year old to the cyborg, plus build a whole new type of doomsday machine to said evil cyborg who wants to kill my daughter, give me a reason I shouldn't drop you of this building."

"No, you wouldn't." Arthur gulped. "You're not like that."

"I am sourly tempted though." Darkwing responded.

"Please." Arhtur pleaded. "I'm on your side!"

"On my side?" Darkwing asked. "That sounds like a poor rant to get on my good side."

"I would never want to see Gosalyn be hurt." Arthur promised. "Then I'll rather die."

"That's a very brave statement to give for someone in your situation." Darkwing sneered.

"Mr. Darkwing, I swear to you, on my daughter's life, I want to see Taurus Bulba go down, tonight, I'm on your side, and I would _never _see Gosalyn hurt." Arthur stated.

Surprisingly Darkwing calmed as he looked surprised at Arthur, his grip losing a bit. "On your daughter's life?" he asked as he frowned slightly. "That's not to be taken lightly, mr?"

"Waddlemeyer." Arthur told.

"Don't give me that, I know you're not Percy Waddlemeyer." Darkwings grip tightened ones more.

"No I'm not." Arthur shook his head. "I'm Arthur Waddlemeyer, and god help me I know there is a huge difference."

Again Darkwings eyes widened slightly, for a moment he stood in silence, and then at last he let go.

"Waddlemeyer." Darkwing whispered as several things seemed to click inside of his head. "You're Gigi's father."

"You know where she is?" Arthur asked hopefully. "Gosalyn told me she would be under your protection by now."

"You know where Gosalyn is?" Darkwing at ones returned. "Where!" he grabbed Arthurs coat ones again. "Where is she!"

"Mr. Mallard relax!"

"Mallard?" Darkwing at ones stopped. "How..?" he asked bewildered.

"You just admitted your Gosalyn's father, and trust me I believe you." Arthur swallowed. "Drake Mallard is Gosalyn's father, and erh.. it makes sense."

"Don't." Darkwing said in a warning tone. "Use that name in here, you got that?" he lifted a preaching finger.

"Yeas, sorry." Arthur swallowed.

"And now I suggest you just tell me where Gosalyn is." Darkwing continued.

"First you tell me, where's Gigi." Arthur asked.

"She should be safe." Darkwing murmured.

"Should?" Arthur asked, his own tone starting to grow a little angry. "You don't know? what kind of hero are you?"

"The really dangerous one, spit out _where is Gosalyn_?"

"_Where is Gigi_?"

"Well hallo." a deep voice sounded above them.

Startled both Darkwings and Arthurs heads snapped to the side, to be faced with the massive Bull, Miss Kyle standing right behind him polishing her gun. "Nice job Professor Waddlemeyer, to retain Darkwing Duck like that." Taurus Bulba grinned.

"Urgh." Arthur groaned exhausted covering his eyes with his hands, just managing to look up at Darkwing and meet his eyes, trying to communicate that he didn't plan for this. He wasn't really able to decipher the look he got back at all, Darkwing looked angry, but also sad and even a little desperate, no, Arthur didn't knew how the decipher that.

"So Darkwing Duck, we meet again." Bulba grinned.

"Well you know what they say." Darkwing answered. "Three times a charm."

"And do I have a show to put up for you my honored guest." Bulba rubbed his hands. "Men, make our guest 'comfortable'" he gestured at Darkwing, and at once three Eggmen was up there tying Darkwing, first as Darkwing was out of hearing range did Bulba started to order out a different set of orders. "And find that damned girl, _now!" _he demaned. "You to Waddlemeyer, you don't fool me, you know the hiding places here better than any stupid eggman, and if you don't do it, you know the person who is going to be sorry."

"Gigi." Arthur whispered.

"Of cause." Bulba annoyed rolled his eyes.

"You have her?" Arthur asked. "Where is she."

"Somewhere you're not allowed to be." Bulba grimaced. "And you won't be allowed to see her before you find the Mallard girl, _so get a movie on!" _

Arthur jumped from his position. "Yeas Taurus." he stammered. "Yeas of cause." and he spoon around to run back in the building and away from the machine.


	14. to bad

"Gossy!" Arthur called out for her as he reached his workshop. "Come on, where are you?" he twirled around looking quite like the maniac as he threw up several papers in his wild search.

"Uncle, I'm here." Gosalyn popped her head out of her hiding place behind a large console.

"Oh thank god!" Arthur was by her side in a skip and to Gosalyns utter dismay embraced her tightly so the fedora hat was almost falling off. "Thank god they didn't find you yet." he sighed letting go. "Has Gigi come?" he asked looking around.

"No, sorry." Gosalyn shook her head.

Arthur gritted his teethes. "I guess I'll have to run with it and trust your father." he stated. "You need to get out of here." he told Gosalyn.

Gosalyn starred wide-eyed at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Out!" Arthur stated. "Out of the building, away from the island if you can, right now!" he stated sitting down on his knee. "They mustn't find you, it's game over if they find you let me see." he held her chin as he turned her face as to look probably at her. "You do kind of look like Gigi." he commented.

"I don't have so big teethes." Gosalyn stated annoyed.

"So she need a brace and you don't." Arthur mussed. "It'll have to do, it's our best shot come on!" he grabbed Gosalyn's hand and pulled her with him into another room.. which were an absolut and complete mess, almost as messy as Gosalyn's own room, only this girls favorite spare time activity seemed to be building stuff rather than sport, there was all sorts of things laying around, even an Albert Einstein wallpaper on the wall.. on which Einsten was sticking out his tounge looking pretty darn ridicules..

In his haste Arthur managed to trip over several items. "You leave for three days." he murmered. "Gigi, learn to clean up."

Looking back at the lab they had come from Gosalyn could only note that he weren't the most orderly person in the universe either, that lab sure could use to be systemized or something, it was a bloody mess.

"Here we go." Arthur opened a closet filled with clothes. "Pick something, and hurry. Now where is that helmet." he started looking around.

"I think she had it one when I met her." Gosalyn murmured as she took in the closet.. there was hanging a pretty impressive collection of colored braces from the the closet door, Gosalyn wasn't late to pick the purple ones and as she dug further in found several yellow pants and black t-shirts, exactly like those Gigi had been worn before.

"She got more of them." Arthur murmured from the other side of the going through the heaps on the floor in a wild search. "It's her Gizmo helmets, you must know of Gizmoduck, she had this idea to build her own Gizmo suit one day so we could escape for good, and practiced by building helmets, I just kind of let her, she seemed to enjoy building stuff, here we go." he dusted of another flying helmet looking it over. "I think it's the teethe brush version." he murmured looking it over and then face palmed himself. "She haven't brushed her teethes for three days, Gigi." he groaned annoyed.

At last Gosalyn was ready in the unfamiliar close, Arthur walking over to her with the helmet. "Oh I'm sorry but." he eyed the purple fedora.

Gosalyn sighed defeated and took it off, but only to stuff it under the T-shirt.

"Here." Arthur dropped the helmet on her head and as it turned out it was a bit heavier than it looked, and he pulled out a pair of large round glasses from his pocket, seemingly mended with duck tape several times over with he carefully placed on her beak."There." he said. "Perfect."

Gosalyn blinked. "I can't see a thing."

"Sorry." Arthur murmured, "But all you need to do is follow my lead, Now come on!" he grabbed Gosalyn's hand and pulled her with him out of the room.

"Wait, where is my dad?" Gosalyn asked as they ran.

"He's.. he erh." Arthur swallowed.

"They captured him!" She shreiked.

"All the better reason to get you out wouldn't you say?" Arthur asked. "Bulba wants the both you, not only one."

"But, my dad." Gosalyn swallowed.

"he is a superhero is he not?" Arthur asked. "Gossy, I am doing what I can to help, and right now that is getting you some place that Bulba can't get to you."

"You don't know my dad, he can be very carless!" Gosalyn tried to stop him by putting her heels to the ground.

"Gosalyn for pities sake!" Arthur turned around grabbing her shoulders. "Think about this, do you really think that you, popping up where Bulba can see you is going to help Darkwing situation in any way? Do you think Darkwing would appreciate such carelessness from you?" he asked. "Now, I haven't seen Gigi since that god awful mission of getting you here began, and I pray every second that she's somewhere out of harm's way, don't you think Darkwing is doing the same? wouldn't he be disappointed if you deliberately go out where it's dangerouse?"

Gosalyn squinted her eyes behind the glasses, obviously struggling to focus, but at last sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now come on." and he took her hand again to pull her with him, for a little while it seemed like they would make it out clear, but then of cause, nothing had to be easy.

"Waddlemeyer!" a large woman with a broom stick and several eggmen behind her stopped them.

"Mrs. Pine." Arthur gulped as he greeted her. "What do I owe the pleasure."

"Your filthy daugther." Ammonia squinted her eyes. "On the run with a rust bucket of a hero, you need to help get her out!"

"Gigi." Arthur swallowed. "I'm sorry, but that's impossible." his grip tightened around Gosalyn's wrist.

"How so?" Ammonia asked and suddenly she got eye of Gosalyn. "How did you?" she asked bewildered. "Oh, hiding behind Daddy again are we, but I tell you you wont get off so easy this time." she reached for Gosalyn only to have Arthur push Gosalyn behind his back and out of Ammonias reach.

"I'm sorry mrs. Pine, but I need her assistance right now." and he blinked. "What did she do?" he had to ask.

"Why don't you ask _her!" _Ammonia pointed at Gosalyn, her voice full of loathing.

"All right." Arthur swallowed."I might just do that."

For a moment that was silence, Ammonia crossed her arms. "Well?" she asked.

"Urh, right." Arthur turned to Gosalyn. "Gigi, what did you do?" he asked.

"Well I." Gosalyn swallowed. "I erh.. got the floor dirty?" she tried.

"And even more than that!" Ammonia angered. "She is dirty!

"Well she's a kid." Arthur huffed Gosalyn behind him ones more as he stepped backwards. "You know kids, they erh, sometimes they just leave a mess."

"And that's why they need straightened out!" Ammonia hammered her broom into her hand.

"Now now, Ammonia." Arthur swallowed. "Lets not be hasty why don't we... why erh.. Why don't we make a deal?" he asked.

"What kind of deal?" Ammonia asked.

"Well, I'll just take Gigi with me now, so she can help me with the machines, and after we are done, she's all yours, at least five hours a day for a month, how about that huh?" Arthur tried hopefully.

"Hm." Ammonia brushed her chin. "Tempting."

"Come on Ammonia." Arthur offered her a slight smile. "Would I ever cheat you."

"You do say something." Ammonia mussed. "You're the nicest honest person around, all right, but only because it's you honney."

"Much obliged." Arthur nodded making his way past Ammonia. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around.. bye." and he made haste down the corridor pulling Gosalyn after him, first as they had rounded a corner did they press up against the wall.

"Wow that was close." Gosalyn breathed pulling off the glasses and blinked. "I thought I was a goner."

"That's twice I lied today.. what desperate situations can bring up in you." Arthur gasped.

"Well you know what they say, it's only in the worst of times that people can truly flourish." Gosalyn told wisely. "In fact, I think it's more and more believable that we are family."

"You're telling me this is the stuff you get up to on a daily basis?" Arthur lifted an eyebrow.

"urh well, not exactly.. but kind of..yeah." she at last nodded. "Yeah, this is actually pretty right for a friday."

"If I had the guts I would have a long talk with your dad." Arthur murmured silently.

"urh yeah, your daughter is the one crawling around in the vents of a evil villain facility." Gosalyn crossed her arms.

"And you don't think I tell her not to?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, and my dad tells me not to tag along on his adventures, as if I would ever listen to that." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "What would you want me to? sit around and wait in my room while all this stuff is going on?" Gosalyn asked. "Fat chance."

"Why do kids become bored so easily?" Arthur asked as he took himself to the forehead. "And why do they have to be so irresponsible."

"Indeed a question for the ages." Gosalyn nodded.

"Come on." Arthur at last said pulling Gosalyn with him. "Put the glasses back on."

"Where we even going?" Gosalyn asked.

"The washing basement and from there, the only way out." Arthur answered.

"Oh no." Gosalyn grimaced. "The sewer system."

"How did you know?" Arthur asked mildly surprised.

"It's always the sewer system." Gosalyn answered as she made a grimaced. "And what then from there?" she asked.

"You'll just walk through the pipe." Arthur told. "And you'll stay out of sight, hide out on the shore, just don't come any-where near the building."

"what, me?" Gosalyn asked. "What about you?" she asked.

"I am not leaving without my daughter.. and, I have personal buisness to finish." he told.

"Bulba." Gosalyn stated defeated. "And you really think you can just make me run for it?" Gosalyn asked. "While all this is going on."

"Yeas." Arthur answered.

"Not bloody likely." Gosalyn crossed her arms.

"Gosalyn please." Arthur pleaded as they finally reached the washing basement.

Gosalyn sighed. "All right then." she admitted. "So where from here?" she asked.

Arthur sighed relieved. "Here." he found a deksel in the floor. "Strange." he commented as he opened it. "It's like it's already been opened ones today." he murmured. "Okay there the ladder, and ones your all the way down there, just keep on walking to you get out, when your out see if you can find a cave or something, just stay as far away from this building as possible." Arthur told.

"Okay." Gosalyn nodded and found the first step on the ladder.

"Gosalyn." Arthur hesitated. "Good luck, I'm so happy I got to meet you."

"Hey." Gosalyn answered. "When this whole thing is over, we should all try and spend some real family quality time, all of us."

"That sounds nice." Arthur nodded. "Now hurry."

"Okay." Gosalyn nodded and crawled downwards so Arthur could set the lead back on.. to bad he had forgotten to make Gosalyn promise anything this time around, too bad he didn't knew her better. Then he would have known that there was no way that she was going to sit and wait around in a lair while her family was in danger.


	15. Heroes

As fate would always play it's cruel tricks, Gigi and Gizmoduck first arrived in the lab, shortly after Arthur and Gosalyn had left it.

Gigi looked around. "Someone has been in here." she commented looking at the empty mugs at the table and the blue prints on the floor. "Someone been in dad's lab."

"Couldn't it just have been your father." Gizmoduck asked carefully as he looked around.

"But he is not supposed to be here, he is supposed to be on some sort of dumb mission, he told me it could be weeks." she looked around. "And I didn't touch a thing since he left, look at this, it's all moved around."

Gizmoduck looked around, it all seemed like a bloody mess to him, it was sort of mystery how any-one would ever be able to work in here. "What are we looking for in here?" Gizmoduck at last asked.

"the cameras." Gigi told. "It's quicker than to check all the prison rooms, come on." she pulled Gizmoduck with her. "So she's not in the first cell, there is different floor with cells all over the place." she started pressing buttons and the view screen showed several empty rooms, Gigi pressed a button to let some other empty rooms appear... and some other ones.. and some other ones.. all of them empty. "She's not in any cell." Gigi whispered. "Well, unless she got a looping device, but I am the only one in the world who got a looping device."

"Ah what?" Gizmoduck asked.

"This!" Gigi proudly and with a huge grin showcased a little box made out of nothing but wires. "It messes with microphones and cameras, puts them in a constant loop so you can walk straight past them."

"That's." Gizmoduck starred at the box. "Is genius."

Gigi looked like a little sun shining bright by the praise.

"You made that?" Gizmoduck asked.

"Uhu!" Gigi nodded with her big grin in place. "Dad helped when it became to difficult of cause, and watch this!" she pulled of her helmet, her wild red hair now fully exposed standing up straight as she pulled it off. "My gizmo helmet!" she exclaimed. "As you saw it got a flash light but it also got laser light for better aim, a springer with a soft ball attached so it's kind of like punching stuff, just press here." she pressed a button and true enough a springer boinged out, and would have punched anyone to close. "And you press here and there is always mints coming out.. well sort of, I think it's empty."

"Wauw that's, may I see that?" Gizmoduck asked.

Gigi grinned as she reached it ford, Gizmoduck accepting it turning it in his hands.

"A Gizmo helmet you say, impressive, and darkwing thought you were his fan." He smirked lightly.

"Well I." Gigi scratched her neck. "I like heroes." she said at last. "You guys are.. I don't know how to describe it."

Gizmoduck blinked as he looked at her.

"Can I show you something?" Gigi asked.

Gizmoduck nodded, and she happily grabbed his arm and pulled him through the lab.. and into a very messy room.

"This is my room." Gigi told. "Sorry about the mess, I had planned to clean up before dad came home."

Warily Gizmoduck looked around.

"I always knew one of you guys would come one day." Gigi started telling as she dug through the mess.

"Huh?" Gizmoduck asked.

"One of you heroes." Gigi told. "Whenever the Eggmen or other F.O.W.L. agents were not talking about their next big plan, they were talking about those annoying Superhereos, Darkwing Duck and Gizmoduck, always being in the way, always being the only reason their plans failed, they really hate you." Gigi smiled as she found three different helmets. "And I knew you would save me and dad, because your the good guys, that's what you do, you just didn't know that we were here yet." she walked over to him. "But I figured you might would want some help when it happened, so I tried to build some stuff, see!" she proudly showcased a drawing pad. "I didn't get to the gas gun yet, but it should work just like Darkwings." she told. "But I kept working on the Gizmo helmets more handy.. though I'm afraid most of them doesn't work." she murmered. "But see, I can become hero in time." she put on a helmet and then moved down the flying glasses so they covered her eyes. "It works like a mask! secret identity!" she took it off again, looking up at Gizmoduck. "Honestly, it's amazing your here.. I mean, not that I doubted you would, but... took a while..I." she sniffed.

"Hey hey, cheer up kid." Gizmoduck told her. "It's true, me and Darkwing, we'll get you out."

"You're my heroes." Gigi told.

"Boy, it's comments like that that makes it all worth it." Gizmoduck told. "Come here." he opened his arms. "Let me give you a hug."

Only to gladly did Gigi run into his arms. "And you'll find my dad to?" she asked.

"That's a promise from me to you." Gizmoduck answered. "I swear to it."

"We are going to see the world me and Dad." Gigi told. "That's what he promised, he always talked about it, someday, we'll make it out.. and we are going to be very far away from this place, we are going to see everything, the two of us."

"Everything?" Gizmoduck asked. "That's quite a lot."

"Well perhaps not everything, but at least more than this stupid building."

"I'm sure it will be great no matter what you folks get up to" Gizmoduck smiled fondly as he padded her on the back. "And you know, now that you do want to help, I was kind of wondering about one of those helmets, you see, I can't walk around like this, my face exposed, my employee would be very cross with me if my secret identity ever came out, I might not get to be Gizmoduck any-more."

"_What!_" Gigi exclaimed horrified as if she had just been told the world was ending.

"But the suit is no good for me to move around in here without getting captured." Gizmoduck continued.

"Why didn't you say so?" Gigi asked. "Here!" she jumped up and placed the original helmet on his head. "That's the best version I got! the others doesn't quite work.. except the one to brush teethes with, but I couldn't find it." and she tip toed to pull down the flying goggles, taking a step back to look probably at him. "Is that the kind of clothes you always wear?" she asked looking at the purple jacket, green vest, yellow shirt and red tie.

"Yeah.." Gizmoduck hesistated. "Not to tacky is it?"

"No I like when people are not just gray and boring, it's pretty neat.. for an accountant."

"What's wrong with being an accountant?" Gizmoduck asked. "Numbers are great fun, and it's a great job."

Gigi blinked. "I was joking."

Gizmoduck seemed to realize the slip."Oh.. erh, could you please be a little quiet about that fact." he asked.

"Of cause!" Gigi exclaimed. "No need to worry mr. Gizmoduck, I won't breath a worth, not ever! I man.. am I going to concentrate on the math more from now on."

"Hey, you can call me Gizmoduck, or Giz.. or whatever you like little gizmobuddie." he ruffled up her red hair so it stood up even more as she grinned. "Yeas, brush up on the numbers, you know that's the main reason why I am a better match for the suit than most, because my head can work as a calculator." he blinked as he pointed at his forehead. "Most people would lose control of the suit in an instant."

"Oh I see." Gigi looked wide-eyed at him. "Brilliant." she uttered. "Any-way." she tried to shake it off by shaking her head. "What I was saying is that we should better cover that outfitt up." Gigi told. "Urh.. no, I don't think it's a good idea to try any of my clothes." she stated. "Wait a minute." she twirled around and ran back to the lab.

Gizmoduck shook his head, so his name really had traveled far and beyond to places he didn't know of, it was quite heartwarming really, he just hoped it wouldn't burst he bobble when she came out in the real world and would see what kind of jokes Darkwing Duck and Gizmo duck really tended to be in some circles, no, it was differently the fans keeping the idea of heroes as heroes alive. suddenly there was silent out there.

Gizmoduck frowned. "Gizmo-buddie?" he called. "Little Gizmo-buddie?" he popped his head out.

Gigi came slowly walking towards him, holding an old over-used lab coat. "This is dad's old lab coat." Gigi swallowed. "The regular one.. the one he currently uses.. it's gone." she looked up at Gizmo duck.

"Someone stole you dad's coat?" Gizmoduck asked a little confused.

Gigi looked at him. "why would any-one want to steal a lab coat?" she asked.

"I don't know." Gizmoduck had to answer.

"Gizmoduck.. I think dad for some reason came back from the mission earlier than planned." Gigi swallowed.

"What exactly was his mission?" Gizmoduck asked.

"I don't know.. but he was very upset about it." Gigi told. "He was actually all out of it, and that's kind of strange, he doesn't really have any temper. Gizmoduck he has to be here, right here in the building, we got to find him."

"Yeah, sure." Gizmoduck nodded.

"Here." Gigi gave him the old coat. "It's not much, but it should cover your up pretty well."

"It's good enough." Gizmoduck assured. "Thank you." he wrapped it around him. "Now, where would it be best to look for Gosalyn and your father?" he asked.

"I don't know." Gigi murmered. "For dad it would probably be best just to wait here.. he have to be here to work, or perhaps he's up with the machine.. for Gosalyn." Gigi looked at the computer screens. "I don't know."

"Any-way we stick together!" Gizmoduck promised. "And we are going to make it out together, all of us, let's go look for your dad." he reached out a hand which Gigi only to happily grabbed.


	16. swapping around

To say that Darkwing was in a foul mood would probably be kind of an understatement, he was crumbling all right, sitting on top of he roof, sourounded by eggmen, that infernal machine, and to top it off it was raining again, so he was soaked to the bone. "Are you soon finished gloating or what?" he annoyed asked Bulba. "Get a move on man, don't you have everything you wanted?" Darkwing asked.

"In a moment, Ammonia here had some very interesting news for me." Bulba mussed. "Very interesting even."

Ammonia nodded as she spoke.

"There is one other person I think it's time to dispose of, that traitor." Bulba grunted. "Liar and traitor."

"Just get on with it." Darkwing rolled his eyes.

That traitor, not yet knowing that he had been found out, that he had been the last one to be seen with Gosalyn, and thus it was obvious that it was he who had not returned her to the cell, he warily skidded down the corridors in his wild search. "Come on, you must be some-where." he pleaded. "GIGI!" he called out as he rounded a corner. "GIGI it's not the time for this!" but she was no-where to be found, desperately he opened another door to run through the room.. but was suddenly left quite stunned, this room used to be a gray computer room, but suddenly it looked like the inside of a great wester saloon. "What in?" he looked wide-eyed at it.

"A western!" a big walros suddenly exclaimed as he held up a camera. "Sets, beautifully and detailed provided by this beautiful, uniqe talent, my dear, my splatter phoenix." he kissed the hand of the weird looking duck beside him.

"What?" Arthur blinked.

"Oh you are wondering about the story?" The walros continued. "Of cause it's all down the story, or beautiful saloon singer!" he gestured at the bar, where Arthur now discovered the tall thin lady, dressed in a red cancan dress. "Who spend her life, looking for true love, but everyone so far has been empty soulless men, breaking her heart, so she swore never to love again, The new suitor however, is desperately in love, will he be worthy of our saloon girl, or will he be the last heart break leaving her an empty shell for good?"

"Excuse me, but I don't think." Arthur backed away.

"Oh my darling!" the lady in the cancan dress threw her arms around him. "Don't leave, if you do, I am never going to love again."

"LADY!" Arthur surprised exclaimed. "I don't think."

"Oh." the woman blinked. "Call me Camille, that's my real name."

"That's a very pretty name." Arthur swallowed as he tried to remove her arms and back away. "But there is kind of another little lady I need to find right now."

"Another!" Chameleon exclaimed. "You cheater!" and she slapped him across the face.

Arthur blinked as he stunned took himself to the cheek.

"Oh, who is the other?" Chameleon continued as she wiped her eyes.

"What, erh, Sorry, but I just need to find my daughter." Arthur swallowed, trying to somehow get away from this insane bunch.

"And where, might she be?" Chameleon asked.

"See that's thing, I don't know." Arthur answered.

Chameleon looked all the way up at Tuskernini who sat behind the camera. "He doesn't know." she stated.

"Well then." Tuskernini shrugged. "Then I'll guess we just have to capture him and hand him over."

"What?" Arthur asked. "Why would you want to capture me, I'm.. I've been working here for years, there is no reason."

"You were the last person with the Mallard girl." Tuskernini told. "You didn't lock her back in a cell, Bulba is angry, he doesn't want you around any-more."

"Oh boy." Arthur swallowed. "Well, then, I guess I'll just disappear." and he turned around to try and make his getaway, only to have his way blocked by Splatter phoenix. And was then pocked by the shoulder, to look behind him and discover that the lady had somehow turned into a pretty damn huge muscular man.. Arthurs courage was seriously starting to sink.

"GOSALYN MALLARD TO THE RESCUE!" suddenly a little duckling jumped up in front of the big brute, pressing a button on the helmet so white toothe past splattered over the brutes face.

"Argh!" the woman.. man.. thing.. yelled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey that's her!" Tuskernini exclaimed. "Get her!"

"Come on!" Gosalyn grabbed Arthurs hand and pulled him with her out.

"Hey didn't I just tell you to get away?" Arthur asked, slightly angry.

"I'm Gosalyn Mallard, I never do as I'm told." she said. "And lucky for you to!"

"I am not so sure." Arthur grunted annoyed. "They could capture you now." and it was his turn to pull her with him as he ran faster than her short legs could carry them.

The noise was incredible, so it can't be surprising that Gizmoduck and Gigi heard it. "What on earth is that?" Gigi asked.

"It sounds like fireworks." Gizmoduck commented.. "And."

"Don't let them get away!" Tuskernini's voice sounded.

"Could it be Darkwing?" Gizmoduck asked. "Stay here!" he ordered Gigi.

"But you said we should stick together." Gigi said.

"And we will, just stay on this spot and I'll be back in a Gif." And he pushed Gigi into a corner so he himself could run towards the noises.

He didn't have to go far, before he was faced with the insane dirt loving lady, the woman eyed Gizmoduck. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ample asked.

"Oh, erh, F.O.W.L. special science agent." Gizmoduck tried. "And I am kind of in a hurry, so if you would just excusme me."

"Oh yeas of cause." Ample stepped aside so Gizmoduck could pas her.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ample shouted. "There's no such things as F.O.W.L. special science agents!"

"Yikes!" Gizmoduck yelped and started running.

meanwhile Arthur only had one plan to go from, get the danger away from Gosalyn, and only one plan for that, as they rounded another corner Arthur simply grabbed a door and thrusted it open to push Gosalyn in, slam the door closed and lock it, just in time for Chameleon and splatter phoenix to round the corner, and him continue running, crossing his fingers that they would just keep on following him, and they did. Arthur didn't know if he should thank god or just start praying for his life.

Gizmoduck was doing his fair share of running as well, in the straight direction of the noise, Ample in his heels, he rounded the last corner.. only to see a red haired duck coming running straight towards him, neither one had any time to stop, and so they literately collided landing on the floor.

"Auw." Arthur took himself to the head and looked up to see the weird duck making a similar motion in front of him, only to turn his head and see the advancing super villains, Gizmo duck ones again mirroring the movements, both Ducks jumping up on their feet's facing each their direction.

"What is going on?" Arthur managed to ask as he eyed the two villains. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I kind of wanted to ask the same thing." Gizmoduck returned as he had his eyes on Ample.

"Are you a fowl agent?" Arthur asked.

"Are you?" was the returned answer.

It didn't really seemed like they had time to get any further than that as Gizmoduck yelled. "DUK!" and grabbed Arthur to jump out of the way for Amples grant splush of dirt.

"Thanks for that." Arthur managed to mutter, "but I must be going." and he pushed himself away from Gizmoduck and past Ample.

And suddenly Gizmoduck found himself alone in the middle of it all, all the villains sourounding him.

"I'm confused." Splatter phoenix hesistated. "Who do we go for?"

"I don't know who this is." chameleon hesistated.

"Neither do I." Ample mumbled.

Finally Tuskernini reached them. "Well you know what they say about no-names." he started. "Don't waste your time or budget on them, nobody cares, we should focus on Waddlemeyer!"

"Aye!" the three women yelled, and they all ran past Gizmoduck and towards where the Red haired duck had gone to.

"Waddlemeyer?" Gizmoduck echoed. "Oh god, that was Gigi's father!" he sprung up on his legs. "Wait for me!"

"And me!" a little Duckling with wearing a helmet and glasses came running past him.

"Gah!" Gizmoduck looked down on her. "How did you? I thought I!" he looked over his shoulder. "Oh gosh come on!" he picked up the duckling. "Lets get a move."

"Hey! Put me down!" the girl started screaming, hitting and kicking Gizmoduck.

"Auw! hey! easy!" Gizmoduck muttered. "It's me! calm it down! hey wait a minute!" he held out the girl in front of him. "Your not Gigi!"

"No, I'm Gosalyn! and who are you supposed to be you clown!" Gosalyn angered.

"I'm Gizmoduck." Gizmoduck answered.

"What! Gizmoduck?" Gosalyn asked. "Is Darkwing okay? is he ill, did he finally flip?" she asked bewildered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gizmoduck asked.

"If Darkwing took you with him, he must have somehow flipped." Gosalyn blinked.

"Personally I theories that he flipped a very long time ago." Gizmoduck honestly responded.

"Yeah, that may be a point." Gosalyn shrugged. "Now come on!"

"Yeas mam!" Gizmoduck responded, running through the hallway.

"Where's your suit?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well, as it turned out, it's more inconvenient than any good for this type of mission." Gizmoduck confessed.

"Well, I guess that had to happen at some point." Gosalyn murmured.

"Uh uh!" Gizmoduck stopped up looking straight ahead, and saw the sad sight of a very captured Arthur Waddlemeyer, hold back by the villains, Arthur had for a moment looked pretty pleased, but that was wiped of his face by the sight of Gosalyn in Gizmoducks arms.

"Well what have we here?" Tuskernini asked as he rubbing his hands. "Is that the girl who we are looking for?" he asked.

Gizmoduck swallowed. "You don't want to do this." he told.

"And why exactly is that?" Splatter Phoenix asked with her hands on the hips.

"Taurus Bulba." Gizmoduck answered. "When your of no use any-more, he just wants to expose of you, how won't pay you as much as a dime."

The villains halted, looking bewildered at each other, but then looked at Gizmoduck. "That sounds like a pretty good story just to get out of harms way." Tuskernini noted. "How would we know it's true?"

"You don't." Gizmoduck answered. "Your pretty much playing fifty fifty here, but I think it's worth to consider, what is more worth, money or dying?"

"Hm." Tuskernini mussed as he stroke his walrus beard. "What do you say my lovely ladies?" he asked.

"I'll say we squash him, that wont make any difference for us." Chameleon hammered her fist into her hand.

"I like your style my dearest." Tuskernini replied. "So go get them!"

"Come on Gosalyn, time to vanish." Gizmoduck murmured turning around again setting off.

"Agreed." Gosalyn replied a little wide-eyed as they were now ones again zooming away.


	17. who wins

"So I guess this means you really are on my side." Darkwing murmured as Arthur was tied back to back with him, on the roof, nearby the machine and the rain having started to become really heavy so it splashed down on the two ducks and all of the Eggmen, only Taurus Bulba keeping seemingly dry as he stood under a large umbrella.

"Yeah.. hallo again." he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Darkwing asked. "For taking my daughter, for being captured, for being associated with Taurus Bulba, could you be more specific?" he asked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more." Arthur sighed. "I tried to get Gosalyn out, I really did, but it was her who refused.. I don't know where she is right now."

"Wait a minute." Darkwing's head snapped up. "Bulba doesn't have her?" he asked.

"No, not for a good amount of time." Arthur told. "Or.. I think, she might have been captured now."

"Oh so that's why we haven't moved on at all!" Darkwing grumped. "Oh I should have known, I should have! but look at me! always taking the stupid route!"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I could have gotten out of this at any-time, anytime at all!" Darkwing told. "I was just waiting for Bulba to hand over Gosalyn and then sneak away behind his back! but if Bulba didn't even have her." Darkwing gnarled. "But now he does you say, well hurrah."

"I'm not that sure that he does." Arthur hesistated. "I mean, she isn't here is she? he would have gloated as soon as he found her.. did you bring someone to help?" he asked. "She was with some.. weird looking duck, he didn't look like any F.O.W.L. agent I would know of."

Darkwing sighed, a loong deep breath of relieve. "All that stuff I have said about Giz being useless, I'll take it all back."

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"Gizmoduck." Darkwning murmered. "But just so you know, he is a very arrogant bumbling individual who shouldn't be in the hero business at all."

"Ah." Arthur responded, not really knowing what else to say, before finally asking. "Is Gosalyn always this much trouble?"

"Yeas." Darkwing responded. "Sometimes i've genuinly considers putting her in a leash, just for one night so I know she won't suddenly end up somewhere weird."

"As a top secret F.O.W.L. agent meeting." Arthur murmered. "Gaining information that puts her in mortal peril, and then she just stands there with her big eyes saying she didn't mean it to be so dangerouse."

"She only wanted to help." Darkwing continued.

"And you try very hard to keep on reprimand her." Arthur added.

"But it's just too hard."

Both ducks sighed deeply.

"Little girls are nothing but trouble!" Darkwing stated annoyed. "Trouble trouble trouble! they just own you, there is nothing to do."

"Agreed." Arthur said in a silent voice, his eyes looking empty downwards as the heavy rain dripped down in his hair, he looked like a broken man.

"Hey, don't look like that." Darkwing grumbed annoyed. "we are hardly done yet."

"What if I never see her again." Arthur interrupted Darkwing. "What if it's all my fault that she's down there, hiding somewhere in the building, all alone.. and when i'm gone.. they have no use for her more, then it's just easier." he choked. "what would happen? I want to see her." he stated.

Darkwing blinked sadly, he didn't know what to say to that.. he was a lot of things, but liar was differently not one of them.

"You there!" an Eggmen came towards the two bound ducks. "Up on your feet's."

"Which one of us?" Darkwing asked.

The Eggman didn't answer but simply cut the surprised Arthur free.

"So Professor Waddlemeyer." Taurus Bulba came walking towards them, his umbrella firmly in place. "I got a last surprise for you."

Arthur furrowed his brows. "I doubt it could be any-thing I want." he mumbled bitterly.

"Oh." Bulba asked. "We shall see." and he stepped aside to reveal miss Kyle, holding tight a struggling little red-haired girl with to big front teethes.

Arthurs eyes widened in shock and surprise. "GIGI!" he exclaimed loudly.

"DAD!" Gigi looked up, and then punched Miss Kyle in the chest with her Albove so Kyle lost her air and had to let go.

"GIGI!" Arthur was blind at the moment and didn't care was in his way as he pushed himself past Taurus Bulba and skidded down on his knee with open arms to have Gigi jump straight into them. And Arthur clutched her tightly. "My girl, my little girl!" he cried freely. "Oh I was so worried!"

"Daddy!" Gigi also cried as she clutched him tight that it was a given she stayed in the position as he stood up, holding her as if he was never going to let go. "Dad I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here!"

"It's all right, it's all right, remember, as long as we have each other it's all right." he swayed from side to side, clutching his little daughter tight.

There was no arguing that Darkwing Duck was the jalouse type, many times in his life had he been almost literately green with envy, but nothing came even close to the amount of envy he felt right at that moment watching the father and daughter clinging together in front of him, it was even worse as he could just fell that hole inside of him longing for his own daughter to appear, and yet his face faltered into regret by the sight, and even worse as the looming shadow of the giant bull, standing right above them and the pair didn't even realize, but two hands grasped them and violently tried to rip them apart.

"NO!" Arthur called out. "Don't take her! I'll do anything!" he begged as he tried to hold on.

"Don't let go dad!" Gigi tried to hold on.

"I like to finish what I started." Bulba started as he with one last rip pulled Gigi out of her father's arms holding her an arm's reach away so it was impossible for Arthur to reach her, though he did try. "I never liked any of you Waddlemeyers."

"GIGI!" Arthur totally annoyed Taurus Bulba. "Don't be scared! don't be."

"Listen when I speak!" Taurus Bulba annoyed roared grabbing Arthurs coat and pulled him up so their faces were only inches apart. "This is what you get when you betray me, and don't forget that!" he threw Arthur back to Darkwing. "Eggmen, bind him back."

Arthur did an pretty impressive job of struggling, but they were just to many. "You won't get away with it!" Arthur yelled towards Bulba. "If you crumble as much as a hair on my daughters head, I swear I'll." he angered.

"What he said!" Darkwing complied.

"Look at you two, it's so pathetic." Bulba looked down at them. "Don't you realize, I all ready won, there is no way you can recover for this."

"Mister Bulba!" the new arrivals called. "Look what we got!" Tuskernini, Splatter phoenix and Chameleon came with a helmet wearing duck. "I'm sorry Darkwing." the voice of Gizmoduck came from the helmet.

"Giz." Darkwing looked at him. "What about?" he looked at him.

Gizmoduck looked up at him, and then dropped his head shaking it. The look in Darkwings face absolutely defeated.

"The Mallard girl?" Bulba asked the villains.

"Fell." Tuskernini told. "Down a shaft, very tragic, but there wasn't anything we could do, we tried to go down and look at the remains, not a pretty sight, not pretty at all."

And it was not possible for Darkwing to look anyworse as his head dropped, the heavy rain falling all over him.

"Well I would have preferred him to watch." Bulba mussed. "But it sounds like a decent death, running from the fiends, what do you say little girl?" he asked Gigi who was dangling from his hand.

Gigi was not able to utter a word.

"Oh lets proceed." Bulba rubbed his hand. "Miss Kyle, would you please, ah winning is good! I really won, three times a charm wont you say Darkwing?" Bulba asked.

"Okay so you won." Darkwing said bitterly. "There is nothing you can do to make me fell worse, so go ahead."

"Wingy." Gizmoduck uttered. "Don't give up like this."

"Please don't." Arthur replied.

Gigi sniffed, clearly being so scared that so couldn't help crying.

Darkwing shook his head. "He won." he whispered. "There is nothing I can do."

"HAHAHA!" Bulba roared loudly. "Let's proceed with the plan now shall we?" he asked. "May I present." he gestured for Kyle, who pulled down a cloth. "Your perfect way to witness your city going under." he threw Gigi to Kyle who captured the girl. "Keep an eye on her on the trip will you?" Bulba asked. "Just so, if anyone tries to shoot us down, she goes down to." And then he opened his clock as he looked at it. "I'm afraid I am rather late for my own appointment with Canard city, but your view from here will be rather good, and oh, as we are done taking over the place you will be shot." he nodded at the Eggmen. "And so will you." he turned to Tuskernini, Chameleon and Splatter Phoenix.

"What!" Tuskernini asked. "Shoot us! you turn over ill." he raised his fist.

"You're are bumbling amatours the lot." Bulba shrugged. "You would only be in the way in the future." and he stepped up on the big gun with miss Kyle. "UP!" he called, suddenly four heavy propels to appear from the platform Big Daddy was standing on, and the whole thing lifted up in the air. "I won't ever be seeing you." he laughed all the way up, and he flew all the way out of sight.

"Darkwing." Arthur tried. "I'm so sorry, but please snap out of it, don't abandon my daughter, she's been waiting for so long."

Darkwing shook his head. "There's not much I can do, I have never admitted defeat before.. but."

"Then don't do it now!" Gizmoduck was by his side. "It's not over yet!"

"Exactly how isn't it over?" Darkwing asked.

"Well, I decided to go on a limp, be unpredictable, I'm at least as good as you." Gizmoduck answered.

Slowly Darkwing raised his head. "What?" he asked.

"So you were right." Tuskernini grunted. "The slime bucket was trying to kill us, ladies!" he gestured at his two companions. "The bull was not going to finance our movie, isn't it time for payback for that."

"Oh I think it is." Chameleon transformed into a large Gorilla.

"It's most differently is." Splatter phoenix had a pensel in each hand.

"HAHA!" Gizmoduck triumphed. "BLATHERING BLATERZKEIT!" he yelled with his hand in the air, a large rumble sounded from the suitcase by the door and through it came a very well known suit flying to place itself around Gizmoduck who easily ripped the rope around Arthur and Darkwing.

"It was a set-up!" Darkwing quawked. "GOSALYN!" he yelled. "Where is she."

"Urh. hehe." Gizmoduck scratched his neck. "She had some sort of idea of trying to sobatage big Daddy.

"Your serious?" Darkwing yelled. "She's up there with the cyborg?" he asked. "Man, it's time to get dangerous." he sat a front with the super villains and Gizmoduck up against the Eggmen. "So." he asked the Eggmen. "Wanna try your luck?"

The Eggmen looked at each other.. and then there was wild panick the men taking a run for it.

"Hah." Darkwing grinned. "Villains, cowards the whole lot."

"EXACTLY!" sounded Tuskernini's voice suddenly far above them, Darkwing looked up to see the new formly artist theme on a propel of their own howering over them. "I got two strong lovely ladies with me now, what more could you possible want."

"WE ARE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" Chameleon shrieked in delight her arm up in the air. "MAKING A NAME FOR OURSELF!"

"Showing the world that freaks are the only real sort of people." Splatter phoenix added. "Everyone else is empty, we show those regular people."

"Exactly my lovelies, exactly!" Tuskernini laughed. "See you on the silver screen!" he greeted Darkwing as the flew away.

"Well I suppose we can let them get away for now." Darkwing shrugged. "For we got bigger fish to catch."

"Are there any more propels around?" Gizmoduck asked looking around.

"We don't need that!" Darkwing stated. "Because we got something much better, OI LAUNCHPAD!" he yelled up in the air.

Gizmoduck and Arthur looked up to see the flying machine hover far above them.

"Hah! he's been hovering the last half hour, as I said, I could have made an escape a long time ago if I wanted." he grinned to Arthur as a long rope ladder dropped down.

Arthur starred at it. "We are supposed to climb on that?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, come on!" Darkwing pushed him up on it. "Your a Waddlemeyer are you not! Twenty meters on a rope ladder must be childs play for any Waddlemeyer."

Arthur swallowed and finally started to climb, with a determined look in his eyes, Darkwing right behind him.. Gizmoduck.. cheated again and used his own propel.

Finally all three ducks stumbled into the Quackerjack. "Good job Lp." Darkwing gasped for air.

Launchpad eyed Arthur. "Hey, isn't that the guy who?"

"Launchpad Arthur Waddlemeyer, Arthur Launchpad McQuack. And if anyone don't know that's Gizmoduck." Darkwing cut him off. "I think everyone have sort of met everyone around now haven't they?" he asked. "We are all on the same side." he at last assured.

"Pleased to met you." Launchpad greeted.

Arthur smiled vaguely raising his hand in greeting.

"Now Launcpad, follow that massive gun held up in mid-air!" Darkwing commanded.

"It's funny I have gotten that order more times in my profesional carrier than you should think." Launchpad amused shook his head. "On my way!" he steered the Thunderquack against east, and left the island far behind.

Arthur pressed his hands against the window looking wide-eyed at the island growing smaller and smaller, a smile spreading on his beak, the first genuine smile Darkwing had ever seen.


	18. fight in the air

Gigi crumbled together in her bound position, leaning as good as she could towards the gun, terriefied of dropping down, and it didn't help that her movements was very limited due to Miss Kyles handy work in rope knots, Gigi seriously doubted that she was ever going to make it out alive again.. it was all game over.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly sounded beside her.

Gigi's head snapped up and she starred right into the face of another red-haired duckling. "Hey.." she greeted back in a very stunned voice. "How.. you're.. erh." Gigi was absolutely and wholely stunned.

"It was a rouse, now let me get those ropes off dear cousin." Gosalyn started working on the knots.

"Cousin?" Gigi asked bewildered.

"Yeah, your dad is my first dads little brother, so that makes him my uncle and you my cousin." Gosalyn told as she had finally loosened the ropes.

"Wauw, neat." Gigi looked wide-eyed at Gosalyn. "Does that make Darkwing my uncle?" she asked.

Gosalyn silenced.. "I have no idea how that works." she at last admitted grapping Gigi's hand to pull her up on her legs.

Gigi defeated shook her head as they held their hands in a firm grip. "I think I just learned to love you... as a friend."

"Ditto." they firmly shook their hands.

"So.." Gigi had to ask. "What now? we are kind of a hundred of couple of miles in the air with a cyborg bull and a insane F.O.W.L. agent."

"You don't like that Kyle lady either huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"She's completely nuts." was the genuine comply. "But honestly Gosalyn, what do we do?"

Gosalyn smiled knowingly. "My dad will come and safe us, most differently, speaking of the sun!" she pointed out in the air. "Dad!" she pointed out in the air and to Gigi's wide-eyed surprise a plane was flying in their direction, a caped crusader swinging from the rope ladder.

"GOSALYN!" he called out for her as the plane came closer and closer, Darkwing reached a hand out for the girls. "Almost there!" he stretched his entire body. "Come on, come on!"

Gosalyn tiptoed out, Gigi being the one who held the other hand making sure she wouldn't fall down, their fingers barely brushed.

But of cause it's hard to miss a plane hovering over them, suddenly the big bull was there sweeping the girls away. "Do you ever give up!" Bulba annoyed yelled at Darkwing who was left to clung to the swinging ladder.

"No, not ever." Darkwing complied as the ladder swung back and he used that to punch Bulba in the face, so suddenly a big metalic sound rang out over the sky, Bulba not having moved in an inch and Darkwing being the one who was shaking. "Auw!" Darkwing shook his hand in obvious pain. "That's on hell of a tough skulp." Darkwing blew on it.

"And that's what you get for crossing paths with me!" Bulba grapped Darkwings throat and held the duck in mid-air. "Say good bye Darkwing."

Darkwings eyes widened up as he seemed to look right past Bulba.

"Bulba!" Kyle yelled. "I can't steer it on my own!"

"Well, good bye." Darking complied seeing a very tall familiar bridge coming closer and closer, and as a big crash sounded they all rambled into it.

Gigi and Gosalyn held close to each other as they tumbled through the air landing far above on the bridge roof.

Darkwing also made a couple of summersaults before being back on his feed's, warily looking all around him. "Taurus Bulba?" he looked around. "What?"

And suddenly the massive Bull death machine came flying, hovering over Darkwing, his red eye shining up, the heavy rain clasping down on him as his arm loaded up. "Yeas."

"Gah!" Darkwing jumped to the side barely avoiding the lasers as he landed down on his back with his gas gun out. "Eat gas!" he exclaimed, sending a gas palet his direction so the Bull got covered in smoke.

"GOSALYN!" Darkwing didn't waste a second to turn around and get the two girls.

"Dad I don't think that's going to defeat him." Gosalyn swallowed.

"I know, it was just supposed to buy me a few seconds, LAUNCHPAD!" and Darkwing threw the girls over the bridge.

"AHHH!" the two girls yelled as they dropped downwards trying to cling to each other praying for some kind of rescue, before finally they were caught by the thunderquack.

"Wow, that's what I call a last minute saving." Gigi sighed clearly in a state of shell shock.

However Gosalyn didn't have time to worry for that as she looked up. "DAD!" she yelled as she saw the angered cyborg bull advancing on the caped Mallard.

"Gosalyn!" Launchpad pulled out an arm. "Get inside!"

"Dad can't win!" Gosalyn hopelessly yelled. "Bulba is to strong! we have to help him, Gizmoduck, do something!" she yelled at the duck.

"I can't." the duck looked hopelessly at her. "The rain all ready destroyed my suit, I am just me and we can't get the plane closer without getting frozen!"

"By what?" Gosalyn asked.

"By that!" Launchpad pointed at the big Daddy which was manned by miss Kyle, and she was aiming at them.

"HA!" Gosalyn yelled, "We'll see about that, Launchpad, my hockey stick!" she demanded.

Gigi looked dumbstruck at her cousin as Gosalyn laid down the old used Hockey puck and then hit it, hard and square, the hockey puck zoomed through the air and landing in the gun barrel just as it was about to fire.

"Oh no." Arthur yelled as he took action and pulled the girls inside with force. "It's going to explode!" he exclaimed.

"What!" Gosalyn yelled. "But dad.. DAD!" she tried to get out again, but both Arthur and Gizmoduck was holding her back this time around, and Launchpad making a quick decision decided the girls were more important to get away from the upcoming explosion so he flew upwards and away.

Darkwing wasn't doing well, he wasn't doing well at all as Bulba held him tight in the throat, squeezing all life out of the Mallard. "So, any last words?" Bulba asked.

"I only have one regret." Darkwing murmured.

"Well that would have to do!" Bulba threw him away and stamped on top of darkwing, right in the chest with his enormous heavy foot, making Darkwing gape for air. "You-took-everthing!" Bulba punched Darkwing in the guts with each word. "I was defeated by a clown!" Bulba kicked him across the bridge. "A clown with a cape!" and he punched Darkwing in the stomach ones again, making Darkwing cringe in pain.

"Auw." Darkwing groaned in deep pain as he rolled around, and saw the Thunderquack hovering beneath him, several faces looking up at him in sheer worry, one face in particular, the little red haired girl with green eyes, looked pleading at him. "I changed my mind, I don't have any regrets." Darkwing whispered. "She all ready knows."

And he was picked up by Bulba, ready for the finishing blow, the cyborg hand warming up promising hurt and death, and that was when a huge explosion sounded, blinding everyone.

Gosalyn had wanted to keep on looking, but even she had to turn away from the bright light and cover her ears from the massive explosion, and as she looked back, a good chunk of the bridge was gone, smoke was searching upwards, and the constantly falling rain made sizzling noises come from the ulming burning remains.. and there was no sign of human beings on it. Gosalyn closed her eyes.

"Gosalyn.." Arthur tried. "I'm so sorry."

"He's not dead." Gosalyn stated surely. "He always pulls a stunt like this, and he always gets out all right, you see, this happened before, it did, and he just showed up out of no-where five days after. And he was fine."

The rest of the ducks was oddly quiet, no one of them knowing what to say to that, Gigi reached out a hand, clearly wanting to offer Gosalyn some comfort but Gosalyn angrily slapped it away, a little hurt Gigi instead leaned into her father's embrace, looking concerned at Gosalyn.

Launchpad at last shook his head. "Let's go home." he said at last.

"I'll also need to go back." Gizmoduck muttered. "To my own family."

"Say hey from me." Launchpad asked of him.

"Yeah.." Gizmoduck muttered. "Sure."

Not long after that Gosalyn was back in her own house, though it didn't quite fell like it, she was sitting beside Launchpad looking straight out in the air.

Gigi and Arthur was with them.. as the two of them didn't have any-where to go immediately, it was the middle of the night after all. And they were sitting close to each other.

"So what are you going to do now?" Launchpad asked Arthur.

"We are going to go far away." Arthur told in return. "away from all of this."

"Just like you always said." Gigi murmured leaning against her father.

"Yeah, I promised didn't I?" He asked. "We just need to figure where we go first and then start from there, how about China, you always liked china.. S.H.U.S. owes us kind of a great deal in compensations.. we can pick and choose.."

Gigi blinked. "That's nice." she murmured silently. "I just thought, that I would be more happy when this happened." she snuggled closer, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Hey." Arthur raised her chin so they could look at each other. "We always have each other right, and I am never going away again, you're stuck on me kid."

Gosalyn sighed deeply, trying to push away the feeling of sheer envy.

When suddenly.. the green chair started turning around.

Startled everyone's eyes was on the chair, which just seemed to keep on turning forever, yeah it just kept going on end.. Gosalyns first thought was of cause, Darkwing! but then it could be someone messing with the bridge after the explosion.. having found it's secrets.. Gosalyn barely dared to hope, before at last, after forever, the green chair stopped, and in it there was an extremely soaked to the bone Darkwing duck, his eye taking a black tinge, his beak having a very impressive gash, his face retrieved in a motion of sheer pain.. there was even a fish still alive splashing around up on his hat and Darkwing spat out a mouthful of water. "Thanks for sticking around." he muttered sarcastically.

"DAD!" Gosalyn at ones jumped him embraced him tightly.

"Auw!" Darkwing shrieked. "Hey! watch the ribs!" he grunted in pain.

"Don't you ever pull such a stupid stunt again." Gosalyn hugged him more lightly. "You almost had me fooled, don't be so careless."

"Hey hey." Darkwing laid an arm around her. "I would always fight my way back to you kiddo." He embraced her fondly. "And Gosalyn, I am never going to let them separate us ever again, I actually need you here."

"You got it dad." Gosalyn gladly hugged him.

Launchpad relieved clasped himself to the forehead trying to keep back his laugh.

Gigi was jumping up and down on her fathers lap. "Yay, Darkwing!" she laughed in sheer joy, Arthur also just chukling away.

The most happy though had to be Gosalyn who positively beamed. "Wauw your really wet." she commented still smiling all over. "now I'm all wet to." she suddenly noted, finally removing her arms. "And you stink of fish to."

"A swim in the river will do that to you." Darkwing grunted.

"Taurus Bulba?" Gosalyn asked.

"Who knows." Darkwing complied. "He fell in the river with me, and you know about his machine parts, still don't mix well with water."

"And." Arthur quietly injected. "I sort of messed it up.. put it on a timer." he mumbled.

Darkwing looked up at him. "what does that mean, you didn't kill him did you?"

"I couldn't, I'm not like him." Arthur murmured holding Gigi close. "But he is a lot more delicate than he used to be and well.. some of his guns won't be able to fire from now on."

"You did the right thing." Darkwing assured. "And it's Taurus Bulba we are talking about, I genuinly thought he was dead the last two times around. I don't see why it should be different now."

"Well, it's all times three you know." Launchpad suggested.

"And dad." Gosalyn shook her head. "Better get you to a hospital."

Amused Darkwing looked down at her. "good of you to look after me kiddo." he very fondly ruffled up her hair.


	19. epiolouge

In the sunny midday at the Mallard home.. peace and quiet were still words that might as well could have belong to a strange and foreign languet.

Gosalyn even made a pretty good show for it as she was clearly beating Honker and Gigi in their game of soccer, despite them being two against one.

"AND GOSALYN MALLARD SCORES AGAIN!" she triumphed as Honker hopelessly laid on the ground having failed to capture the soccer ball and Gigi sat down on the grass gasping for air.

"To tough for the two princess's?" Gosalyn asked. "Come on guys! Walk it off!"

Gigi looked at Honker. "Is she always this insane?" she asked.

"Don't say it out loud, but Mr. Mallard is the only one I know who's more crazy." he whispered in a secretive voice.

"I'm sort of scared now." Gigi replied, only to have the soccer ball flying right into her for her to catch so she landed on her back clammering to the soccerball.

"Hey, talking behind my back are we now?" Gosalyn asked with her hands on the hips.

The two spectacled ducklings looked up at her yelling a simultaneous. "NO!"

"Easy there fellows." Launchpad came to the rescue. "We don't want any-one hurt, It's supposed to be fun."

"We have so all ready lost." Gigi murmered. "It's 8-0 to Gosalyn."

"Damn straight." Gosalyn grinned.

"Well it's about time to put her into place wouldn't you say?" Launchpad asked placing the ball on the ground. "Let's get to it."

"Hah! three against one and I am still going to beat you!" Gosalyn grinned.

Though there were new hope in Gigi and Honkers eyes by the promise of help to put Gosalyn back in place. "We'll see about that." Gigi rubbed her hands.

Drake was sitting back.. or actually he was sort of forced to sit back as he seemed to be partially covered in bandages, both the arm the leg and his torso had been covered, so he was only to gladly sipping to his ice water through a straw while observing. "Ah this is perfect, the whole family together."

"It's a wonderful family." Arthur smiled beside him.

"I'll do my best." Drake complimented.

"So this is the entire family?" Arthur asked looking out at the four soccer playing play mates, who were right now thankfully laughing appreciating at each other.

"Hm, almost." Drake looked at the same scenery. "There is someone missing."

And as on cue, came running down the pavement.. though holding up her black umbrella as to shield her from the sunligt, not to mention a long sleeved dress and all what went with it came Morgana Macawber, who stopped by the sight of the playful garden and her eyes wandering up to where Darkwing was sitting. "Drake." she called out. "You look horrible dear, are you all right." she hurriedly made her way pass the garden and all away up to the ducks laying her arms around Drake. "That dangerous huh, I'm so sorry I couldn't help with the mission, I flew right over here as soon as I saw the message at home, I really wish I could have been there?" she looked concerned down at him.

"That's all right Morg." Drake smiled all over. "I do wish you had been there, but we came through all right."

"You don't look like it." Morgana commented. "You need to take better care of yourself darling."

"I'm fine." Drake answered. "just need a little rest and I'll be out crusading the city again."

Morgana smiled as she defeated shook her head. "Typical." she murmered all though there was relieved smile in her voice.

Drake cleared his throat. "There's someone here I want you to meet." he gestured at Arthur. "This is Arthur Waddlemeyer, Gosalyns uncle."

Morgana blinked. "her uncle?"

"We found him at the base, it's not exactly a new pair of parents, but I don't think Gosalyn is complaining." Drake explained.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Morgana reached out a hand to Arthur.

Arthur who couldn't help but stare at her strange appearance as she came towards them finally shrugged it all off. "The pleasure is all mine." he told as he as a true gentleman kissed Morgana's hand. "And that down there is my daughter, Gigi.. she's pretty busy now though it seems." he murmured as the two red haired ducklings was obviously in the middle of a very heated argument of who's right.

"And Arthur, this my girl friend, the beautiful enchanter Morgana Macawber." Drake told.

"Dark, don't tease." she shook her head a little defeated finally taking a seat beside the duck.

"Now the entire family is here." Drake told knowingly looking out at the garden and the four fighting ducks before his hand found its way to Morgana's. "Not many, but every one full of spirit." Drake smiled. "And who knows, a year ago it was just me, it seems like this family just insist upon keeping expanding."

"As I said." Arthur smiled. "What a wonderful family."


End file.
